


Rosen auf mein weißes Kleid

by fenfyre (Jace)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Consensual Roleplay of a nonconsensual Situation, Deep Throating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom!Eren, Face Slapping, Facial, Fluff, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Negotiations, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Paddling, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rimming, Roleplay, Safer Sex, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Voyeurism, Wax Play, blindfold, dom!marco, face fucking, kink negotiations, limits, mild bondage, scene negotiations, sub!Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: Jean and Marco have shared a lot of fantasies in the privacy of their bedroom over the course of their relationship. When one particular scenario begins to repeat itself over and over again they work up the nerve to invite Eren for coffee and an unusual proposition. In the end all three of them get so much more than they bargained for.~“You want me to fuck your boyfriend while you watch. And he pretends he doesn’t want me to. Is that right?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: [fenfyre](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Having rape fantasies is not about actually wanting to experience rape or any other form of sexual violence and it does not give anyone permission to act on those fantasies without the consent of everyone involved. More often than not those fantasies and scenes are about wanting to give up every bit of control to someone able and willing to take it. It’s completely fine and healthy to act out those fantasies in a setting that everyone is safe in and comfortable with.  
> That being said, please proceed with caution if you are easily triggered.

“Okay, so let me get this straight.” Eren’s voice was low but strong, no confusion left on his face. Instead his expression was carefully neutral, lips pursed slightly as his fingers twirled the clear plastic straw in his drink. Ice cubes were clinking in the tall glass. When he looked up his eyes were clear and open, no trace of judgement or disgust and Jean let out a shaky breath, fingers relaxing around the cup of coffee in front of him, if only just slightly.  
  
Eren’s gaze left him to shift over to Marco, tipping his head just a bit to the side as he continued talking, a kind of detached curiosity sneaking into his tone: “You want me to fuck your boyfriend while you watch. And he pretends he doesn’t want me to. Is that right?”

Jean felt very much like spontaneously combusting, cheeks hot and lower lip throbbing from how hard he’d been biting it, but Marco didn’t miss a beat, smile broad and warm on his face.  
“Yes. Well, he wants it, too. It was his idea, actually.”  
Eren hummed a low and thoughtful noise before turning his attention back to Jean. Eyes still wide and soft but a tiny smirk curling the edge of his lips.  
  
“Was it now?”, he asked and Jean’s hands cramped up around the cup again. He swallowed hard and counted it as an accomplishment when he didn’t have to look away before answering.  
“Yes.” His voice was quiet and just a bit brittle but the lone word didn’t leave a bitter taste in his mouth when Marco gave his thigh an assuring squeeze, hand resting there broad and warm and grounding.

It had been his idea. But it wasn’t like he’d come up with it last night and this morning they’d decided to go with it. Just getting to this point, inviting Eren to some obscure, lonely coffee shop and asking him the craziest of questions, had taken them months.  
  
They had started with some rather tame fantasies of bringing a third person into their bedroom, of someone helping Marco utterly debauch his boyfriend and use him in all the best ways. From there it went on and on, the both of them spinning scenarios in their safe bedroom, closed off from the world, ideas and pleas and needs whispered into heated skin and panted so close to climax.  
Until Jean had admitted one night, writhing on the sheets and babbling mindlessly, that he sometimes thought about Marco giving him away against his will. That he dreamed of some stranger ravishing him, rough and merciless, and that when Jean would look over at his boyfriend, crying out for his help, Marco didn’t lift a finger to stop it.

To say it had taken Marco a while to get used to the idea was an understatement. They had talked about it countless times, in the bedroom and out of it, until Marco had completely grasped the concept, why Jean wanted something like this and that those fantasies, while a bit extreme, didn’t mean he was sick or broken in any way.   
That what he craved wasn’t to be truly violated but to have all responsibility and choice taken away from him in a way that felt real and thrilling to him.  
And while Marco was the person to give him anything else, he couldn’t give him this.  
  
Not because he wasn’t willing but because it wouldn’t feel real to Jean. Marco would never ignore his needs and boundaries the way he needed to for it to work.  
But, at least in his fantasies, there was someone who would. Someone forceful and headstrong and painfully beautiful.

That was how Eren’s name had been introduced to little games in the bedroom. But even from that point on it had taken them a long time to start thinking about turning the fantasies into reality. A process that had involved countless long conversations and negotiations, new boundaries and rules and limits that had been hypothetical until, with time, they became more and more real and then Marco had made a phone call.  
Now they were here and Jean was looking at Eren who they’d just asked to pretend-rape him and the bastard was thankfully, infuriatingly calm about the whole thing.

Then Eren huffed a dry laugh, tongue peeking out for a second to wet his lower lip.  
“I knew you guys were fucking kinky but wow, this…”  
Marco laughed, a melodic noise over the chatter from downstairs. They had their reasons for hiding away on the empty second floor, choosing a small table hidden behind a row of tall, potted plants as far away from the stairs as possible.  
  
“You can say no any time and we’ll never bring it up again”, Marco reminded him of the premise under which they’d started the conversation. Then he continued, smoother and with his voice dropping lower: “But I don’t think you want to…”

Eren took a long, slow sip from his iced coffee, lips wrapped almost teasingly around the straw as he kept his eyes locked with Marco’s. There was something there, a kind of tension that made Jean want to squirm in anticipation.  
When Eren finally finished it was with an almost obscene smack of his lips and a grin that said he knew exactly what he was doing. He looked at Jean with eyes that were much more intense now, gaze gliding up and down his body, one eyebrow arched elegantly. It made tingling heat pool in Jean’s stomach. He felt sparks zap between them but despite his expectations, Jean didn’t mind that at all. On the contrary, he was weirdly content. This whole thing had much better chances of working if Eren and Marco got along fine.  
  
“I have questions”, Eren clarified and his tone meant business. “A lot of questions. And if at any point we find out you want something I don’t want to give, you will know. But until then…” Pearly teeth bit into a plush, rosy lower lip and with the way he suddenly grinned Jean wasn’t sure if he wanted to punch or ride him. “…I’m interested.”

“Alright”, Marco agreed, still smiling brightly, and Jean nodded, at least some of the tension bleeding from his limbs, now that he knew Eren wouldn’t throw a fit and call him a sick freak. Not that he’d actually thought that would happen but there was always the possibility. He probably wouldn’t be able to relax completely until they were done with everything. Because Eren was right: There was a lot to talk about now that they’d lain the groundwork and apparently he wanted to get to it now.  
Trading the grin for a more neutral expression again Eren took another sip of iced coffee before he began, turning to Jean.

“Will you have a safeword?”  
Right down to business. Jean had always appreciated that about their friend. This time though he was touching on a topic with surgical precision that even him and Marco still hadn’t managed to agree on completely. Glancing quickly over at Marco he noted the expectant look his boyfriend was giving him, then swallowed.  
  
“Yes”, Jean managed in the end and at least this time his voice was stronger, more sure of himself. As much as he wanted to leave the negotiations to Marco who knew his boundaries and limits better than himself, he couldn’t. Marco had made that clear.  
He might not want any responsibility during the scene itself but he still had to draw lines and make preparations to protect himself, to stand up for himself during the negotiations. He wasn’t a doormat or a pushover who needed someone else to speak for him and he had to show Eren that anything that happened during the scene was because and exactly how he wanted it to.  
  
“Traffic lights. Red, yellow and green”, he explained, even though Eren seemed to know what he was talking about. “But I don’t want you to respond to them. If I say them I want Marco to decide and then tell you to keep going or stop. It just wouldn’t feel real enough if I had a panic button to stop you, you know?”

Eren nodded slowly and took a moment to mull Jean’s proposal over. Then he crossed his arms and, very deliberately, placed his elbows on the table, leaning forward.  
  
“No.” The way he pronounced the single syllable, strong and decided, made it very clear he wouldn’t budge on that topic. Jean’s eyes flickered over to Marco who arched an eyebrow in a perfect “What did I tell you” expression.  
“You expect me”, Eren began again, very calm but with conviction, “that during our first scene together – a rape scene, Jean – I ignore your safeword and just keep going if you start screaming Red at the top of your lungs? That I wait for Marco to interfere before I stop what’s possibly damaging you? Are you crazy?”  
  
The words had become more heated towards the end and Jean almost flinched away, teeth biting hard into his bottom lip as he lowered his eyes. His cheeks were burning again, no matter how much he willed the flush to go away.  
Thankfully Marco took over for him.

“We talked about that a lot”, he admitted almost apologetically. “He just wants it to feel as real as possible and in the end I told him we could do it his way if you agreed. To be honest I’m glad you didn’t.”  
  
“Well, no shit”, Eren laughed sarcastically, most of his calm replaced by his very own kind of righteous anger that made Jean want to roll his eyes and swoon at the same time. It was ridiculous. The feeling just got more intense when Eren turned his full focus back on him.  
“I won’t be living with the guilt of actually hurting you a second longer than you can take just because you wanted it to feel real, you idiot.”  
  
This was about the moment that Jean wanted to die. Cheeks and neck burning, stomach squirming unpleasantly with shame. But there was still the fact that Eren reacted this way because, no matter how roughly they usually treated each other, he honestly cared about Jean and keeping him safe. Maybe Jean had been an idiot from the start believing Eren would actually agree to do this in any way that wasn’t completely safe for all of them.

So he nodded, fingers still gripping his slowly cooling coffee as if his life depended on it.  
“Yes, okay.”  
That seemed to zap the anger away and Eren gave one last, exasperated huff before dragging a hand across his face, calming down noticeably.  
  
“Tell you what, let’s make a deal”, he mumbled and uncrossed his arms, lacing his fingers on top of the table instead. “You want it to feel real, okay. No using your safeword because I’m too rough or hurting you or I’m doing anything you haven’t stated as a limit.”  
Jean perked up again at that, squirming in his stomach halting as he noticed that Eren just might be onto something there. He was very keen on doing the scene in a safe way but still understood what Jean wanted and needed and was ready to compromise.

“Again, anything you didn’t tell me not to do goes and there’s no backing out of it. So you better make damn sure your list is complete. But if there’s something else going on, if you get a cramp or can’t breathe or, I don’t know, have a panic attack or whatever … you use your fucking safewords and I’ll check in with you or stop immediately. No waiting for Marco’s okay.”  
Eren paused there for a moment, eyes flicking between the couple before he drove his point home.  
  
“If you trust me enough to ask me to do this, you also have to trust me enough to take care of you and keep you safe. Better to ruin the fantasy and start over another time than making you live an actual nightmare. Alright?”

Jean nodded again, more than happy with the solution Eren had proposed. He’d still feel deliciously trapped and helpless like that and it was up to him to make sure he’d be still within his limits. But if something went wrong he had a way to ask for help and get it as fast as possible.  
“Yes, that’s perfect”, he hummed and the smile sneaking on Eren’s face at that made a far different kind of heat coil in his stomach.  
“Thanks, Eren”, Marco added and squeezed Jean’s thigh tightly.

There was a short, natural pause then and Jean took the time to breathe a few times. There were bound to be some bumps during this. It was a good thing Eren was looking out for them and of course it was better to discuss different possibilities now than be surprised by anything during the actual scene, when something they hadn’t prepared for could ruin everything.  
  
He felt himself relax a bit more, releasing his death grip on the coffee cup to raise it to his lips and take a sip. It was only lukewarm by now but he didn’t really care. He just wanted something to keep him busy while the other two took a moment to collect themselves. Maybe he was doing the same.

“So what are your safewords?”, Marco asked after some time of quiet contemplation. Eren’s eyebrows twitched and he looked honestly surprised, fingers that had been playing with the straw suddenly stilling.  
“My safewords? Why should I need…” Still smiling warmly Marco shook his head, a slow, patient gesture that Jean knew too well.  
  
“Just because you’re in charge doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to want to stop. If it becomes overwhelming for you or you need to slow down or something doesn’t work for you we need to know.”  
They had talked about that, too. At length. How Jean would feel about interrupting the scene if Eren needed them to. What they were planning was promising to be very emotionally and physically intense. It was entirely possible that Eren wouldn’t be able to stand seeing him in distress, to feel like he was actually hurting him and treating him badly and that he’d need to stop.  
  
Of course Jean wouldn’t have a problem with that, he wanted them all to have fun together, not scar his friend and give him enough guilt for a lifetime.

But Eren still looked a bit confused so Marco pressed on.  
“I’ll also use the red, yellow and green. Right now I think I’ll enjoy myself very much watching you take him apart”, he drawled, hand gliding up and down Jean’s thigh and making him wiggle a bit in his seat.  
  
“But maybe I’ll hate it. Maybe I can’t stand watching him get hurt by you. Maybe it’ll feel wrong for me, like he’s actually in danger. Or maybe I’ll love it but there’s gonna be that one thing I can’t have you do to him after all that’s gonna drive me crazy watching it. I can’t say. No matter how much we talk about what we think our boundaries and limits are, neither of us have been in that situation before and we just can’t know for sure. So I need a way to let you know when something like that happens, I need safewords. And you need them as well.”

As reluctant as Jean had been about having his own, authenticity and realism always in mind when he’d planned the scene for himself, as much had he insisted on Marco and Eren having their safewords in place.  
He couldn’t bear the thought of either of them doing something they didn’t feel comfortable with just because they thought it would make him happy. So when Eren still didn’t really respond after Marco’s thorough explanation, he decided to weigh in as well.  
  
“Yeah, you can probably just stop any time you need to and you should do that. But let us know what’s going on so we can pause or break off the scene and take care of you. Please.”  
Even though Jean wasn’t sure how well he’d be able to take care of anyone after being yanked out of an intense scene like the one they were planning. Marco would be there, Marco would take care of everything. He always did.

Slowly and with his eyebrows still knitted together just slightly, Eren nodded.  
“Okay, I’ll use the traffic lights as well. Just in case.”  
  
“Thank you”, Marco smiled again, so warm and honest that even Jean felt a soft, satisfied tingle all of a sudden, even though it hadn’t been directed at him. Eren just waved it off, a hint of pink tinging his cheeks.  
“Sure, if it makes you feel better.” He collected himself rather quickly and soon turned back to Jean, gaze focused.

“Your limits?”  
Jean had come prepared. Mostly so because Marco had insisted but that didn’t take away from the fact that he had, indeed, come prepared. He quickly opened the messenger bag slung over his chair and pulled out a piece of paper. He’d listed all his hard and soft limits for that one particular scene right there, amending and adding to the list the more he’d spoken to Marco and played through different scenarios in his head.  
  
This particular list was longer than the one he usually had in place when they were playing. It covered quite a few things that he enjoyed but only with Marco or in specific situations. They had both agreed it would be better to avoid these things while he was in the hands of someone who didn’t know him as well and wouldn’t be able to judge his mood as well as Marco could.  
Maybe they’d get to that point, if all of them enjoyed the scene and they decided they wanted to repeat it or something similar. But right now it was still too early to think about that, better to focus on the preparations.

Eren accepted the list with a slight nod and took some time to study it.  
The first section were the hard limits and those were mostly Jean’s usual ones. No knifes, no guns, no needles, no fire, no electricity, no bodily waste, no animals, no masks, no unsafe sex, no drugs or alcohol, no fisting, nothing that would leave lasting marks or might cause serious injury, no including others without prior negotiation.   
After giving it some thought Jean had also added no breathing restrictions to his hard limits for the scene. Even though he was sometimes in the mood and headspace for a bit of choking he could easily see it sending him into a very bad place during that particular scene. As Marco had put it so often: Better be safe than sorry.  
  
The list of soft limits was a bit longer but also more flexible. Jean could easily amend a few things if Eren would be interested in doing them to him, if not all of them.  
It included things such as whips, hot wax, chains and locks, clothespins, nipple clamps, face slapping, taking pictures and videos, double penetration, as well as a few other things that Jean had learned with time weren’t quite to his liking but that he could put up with if he needed to or was open to trying again at one point.

Eren gave a thoughtful hum before placing the list on the table between them and looking up at Jean.  
“Doesn’t say anything about suspension”, he observed, voice almost a bit too neutral for the way his eyes sparked and Jean gave a dry little laugh before shrugging.  
“It doesn’t”, he agreed and it almost didn’t feel awkward anymore when Eren grinned at him, wide and enthusiastic and so damn pretty.  
  
“No way, that’s so cool! I mean I can’t do it, never done rope work like that but it’s so beautiful.” He turned to Marco then, still beaming. “You have to show me sometime!” The blinding smile stayed on his face for another second before it slowly melted away and Jean knew what was happening, had felt the same excited tug before his mind reminded him to take it easy, to slow down.  
  
“I mean if you, if we’re … anyway. So gags are fine?”  
They both let him get away with the change of topic, not wanting to make an already taxing conversation even harder by pointing out the obvious. That for now this was a one-time agreement and everything else following their scene together remained to be seen.

Jean hummed a quiet affirmation.  
“Yes. But not the whole time. I want to make noise, maybe scream a bit … beg.”  
The way Eren swallowed almost made up for the embarrassed tingle creeping up Jean’s neck again.  
  
“Okay”, Eren murmured after a while, voice just a bit heated and he blinked a few times. Maybe to get rid of a few images Jean had summoned. Interesting. “Okay, we can talk about what you want in a bit. But … but for now let’s focus on the limits, yeah?”  
  
“Sure”, Jean smiled and looked over at Marco who was leaning back in his chair, happy enough to stay out of the conversation and observe for now, trusting Jean to draw the lines and set the rules he needed to. It was calming to know, to watch Marco sit back as easily. It meant Jean was doing a good job. A certain part of him wanted to preen at the notion but that part wasn’t in charge right now.

“So, hard limits I get. But what about the soft ones? No Go as well?” The question made sense, especially considering what they had agreed on before. Nothing he didn’t list explicitly as a limit could be safeworded out of. Jean liked their agreement but he also had other plans.  
  
“No. I want you to push me”, he started to explain, still a bit haltingly and unsure if he could get his point across without Eren taking offense again. “I thought that during the scene you could pick one or two of the soft limits, whatever you like best, and go through with them.” Eren seemed to contemplate that, eyes scanning over the list again.  
“But don’t tell me”, Jean added quickly. “It’ll be better if you surprise me…”  
“How do I know I picked the right thing and you won’t freak out on me?”

That was the moment Marco decided to get involved again, leaning forward and introducing himself back into their conversation.  
“None of those are total No Gos, I made sure of that.” His voice was soft and soothing and eased some of the tension in Jean’s shoulders. Yes he could fight for himself. Still it was always good to know that Marco had his back. “But if you want to be safe you can always check in with me. Just tell me what you want to do to him and if I notice he’s not up for it I’ll tell you.”

“Yeah…”, Eren hummed. “Yeah, that works. ‘s gonna be good to have you there, looking out for him.”  
Eren probably couldn’t even start to comprehend how right he was. If Marco wouldn’t be there with him Jean would never be able to go through with any of this. Not because he was concerned about his safety – which he probably should be, but that was a whole other topic.   
No, it was because he was Marco’s. And he didn’t want, let alone could, take a huge step like this without sharing the experience with his boyfriend and Dom of almost seven years. Marco was as essential to the whole scene as Eren and Jean himself. He had to be there, watching him get torn apart and help put him back together or none of it would feel right, even if Eren managed to fulfill his darkest, deepest fantasies.

“Okay, so before you ask”, Eren began again after a short pause, “I don’t have a list right now but my hard limits are mostly the same. I’ve done some stuff with knives and electricity before but it’s fine if you don’t want that…” He trailed off a bit and leaned forward to study the list again, index finger gliding down the bullet points. “I don’t like using chains. Oh and I won’t use any whips, I’m pretty rusty at that and would need to practice first so unless you really want me to…?”  
  
Jean shook his head quickly. Those belonged to his soft limits for a reason, he could very well live without the maddening sting of a heavy whip. Marco liked to get theirs out sometimes, when work had been especially frustrating, a hard case stressing or co-workers annoying him and for his boyfriend Jean would endure anything. But he sure wouldn’t complain if he didn’t have to.  
“I think we’re fine then. Anything else? Marco?”

“No new limits on my part, no. But we have some more rules. Just general ones about the whole threesome business.”  
Eren settled back into the bench he was seated on and gestured for Marco to keep going, still very much attentive and interested. It was incredible how quickly and openly he’d jumped into the conversation and seemed to just soak up what they were telling him. Jean actually felt more and more at ease with every clever question, instead of interrogated and on display as he’d feared. Eren’s genuine interest and eagerness to learn and make sure everything was in place was strangely calming. Definitely assuring.

“I don’t want you kissing him on the lips”, Marco started and his voice was a little firmer, brimming with authority, and Jean had to fight the strong urge to straighten his back and fold his hands in his lap. Instead he let one hand drop to his thigh where he covered Marco’s fingers with his own, the other one still lying relaxed on the table top.  
“Not yet, at least. And definitely not during a scene like that. I also don’t want you to make him come. He’ll be yours for you to play with as you please but … his orgasms are mine.”  
  
“Got it.” Eren nodded honestly, not a sign of confusion or distaste on his face. “Can I touch his cock though?”  
Jean nearly choked on his sip of cold coffee, the way Eren asked, so casual and light hearted, it was bordering on ridiculous. But then again it was them who had asked him here to discuss and negotiate a rape scene. Anything but straight-forwardness had no place at the table right now.

Marco didn’t answer the question and instead looked over at Jean who was half hunched over his cup. This one seemed to be for him. If only he could ban the picture of Eren jerking him off, slow and attentive and so damn intense, long enough from his mind to get out an answer that remotely made sense. In the end he managed, if only briefly.  
  
“Yeah, if it fits into the scene…” Depending on how things played out Eren’s character might or might not be interested in touching his cock. But judging by the little humorous twinkle in Eren’s eyes he probably would.  
“Oh don’t worry, I’ll make it fit.” God, did his voice have to sound so damn attractive? Especially when it dropped to a melodic hum, teasing and confident and had that been an innuendo? Jean wanted to bury his damn blushing face in his hands and never look up again. He hadn’t been this flustered since high school.

But Eren, bless his stubborn heart, dropped his gaze back to the list between them and when he looked back up the teasing twinkle in his eye was gone and he was back to business.  
“Okay so definitely no hard limits, of course. Soft limits a few depending on the mood but you don’t want to know which ones. I’ll check in with Marco during the scene. No kissing, no making you come, though I can touch your cock. Anything else I need to avoid?”  
  
Jean was about to shake his head when a thought entered his mind and he blurted:  
“Don’t touch my feet.” It was something he hadn’t considered before but that probably needed to at least be mentioned, even if it wasn’t a limit or anything similar. Eren’s creased eyebrows demanded an explanation so he quickly added to his statement. “I’m really ticklish and I will kick you in the face. Maybe break your nose. It happened before.”

Next to him Marco huffed, mumbled an indignant “You didn’t break my nose” and nudged his side with an elbow. There was no real force behind the little shove though, so Jean quickly shot back.  
“Dude, you bled all over the place! It was gross and terrifying!”  
“I didn’t … it was a normal nosebleed!”  
“A bloodbath!”  
  
Eren’s laughter, clear and ringing, interrupted their bickering and Jean looked over at their friend, whole face lighting up with amusement. He wouldn’t stop warm affection from blooming in his chest even if he could.  
  
“Alright”, Eren chuckled after a few more moments of blinding laughter. “No touching any feet if I don’t want a bloodbath. I think I can manage that. Are we done with the limits and rules then?”  
  
Jean took a moment to mull the question over, trying to think of anything they had forgotten to mention. But he was quite confident they had everything covered now, as long as it had taken both of them to compile the list of his limits and think of anything else the scene might call for.

When neither of them came up with anything further Eren smiled and now there was definitely a wicked slant to the curve of his lips.  
“Good. Let’s get to the fun part then.”

Jean perked up, interested and a little confused as to what Eren meant. What could be the fun part about scene negotiations? Luckily their friend clarified.  
“I know everything you don’t want, but … what do you want, Jean?”  
  
The question, as simple as it was at it’s core, made his heartbeat pick up and the flush return to his cheeks. Talking about his limits had been so, so much easier. He’d just had to pull out the list and hand it over. But he never prepared a list of what exactly it was that he wanted to happen during the scene. Maybe he should have.  
Of course there were a lot of ideas and possibilities whirling through his head. He had talked to Marco about every single one of them and more often than not those conversations had led them to the bedroom. Sometimes they didn’t even make it there if Jean’s daily fantasies were especially steamy and exciting.

But now, with Eren not just an abstract, perfect concept in his daydreams but a breathing, thinking, living human being sitting across from him, admitting all the dirty things he’d thought up in his most intimate moments became so much harder.  
  
Marco’s hand shifted under his, turning so their palms were pressed together, fingers entwining with familiar ease. A gentle but firm reminder.  
They’d come so far already. Eren was definitely interested. Interested enough to put safety first and knock some sense into his head, to ask time and time again if there was anything else he had to take care of, that he couldn’t do, that he had to look out for. All of that before even breaching the subject of what it was that they would actually do, even though he seemed to be very eager to learn more about it. Judging by his smirk and the way his eyes were glinting with joy.

“Come on”, Eren purred, voice suddenly so very sweet, fingers inching closer to Jean’s but stopping halfway across the table. Patient. “You said you fantasized a lot. Tell me about it.” And then, voice dropping even lower and smirk becoming just a bit dirtier: “Tell me what you told Marco. How you want me to fuck you silly…”  
“God…”, Jean breathed, hand gripping Marco’s tighter and fingers twitching around the cup he was still holding on to.  
  
“Or maybe let’s start at the beginning”, Eren suggested when after a few moments Jean still wasn’t sure where to even begin describing all the different things he’d imagined during the span of so many months. “Who am I? Myself? Some shady guy who’s been after you for a while? Someone you really shouldn’t have trusted? How did you get yourself in such a tricky situation, hm?”

That was an opening Jean could work with. Because even though the scenario changed each time depending on his mood and what he needed to get off in that moment, the opening always stayed the same. Taking a deep breath Jean began the little story his mind had come up with, voice halting but firm.  
  
“You are … a friend of Marco’s. Not really yourself but not a stranger. You’ve been asking him again and again to let you borrow me but I begged him not to because … you’re so intense and unpredictable and you kind of scare me. And he listened and told you no, again and again. Until I fucked up big time, defied him in front of someone important at the club or flirted with another Dom, something really disrespectful and … he decided it’s time for a big punishment.”  
  
“So he gives you away to me”, Eren concluded, nodding slowly and with a smile that went straight to Jean’s dick. “I like that, sounds really hot. Bad boy getting what he deserves…”  
Marco leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jean’s cheek, hand squeezing his and whispering soft praise, so low that Eren probably wouldn’t hear it.  
  
“You’re doing well, love.”  
Jean couldn’t help but smile at that, warm pride spreading through his chest and helping him be more at ease. At least they found a way to begin now.

“If I’m not myself”, Eren began then, more thoughtful but still very much smirking, “do you want to call me by a different name? Should I play a character or something?”  
Jean shook his head, not even giving the suggestion a second thought. That wasn’t what he imagined.  
  
“No, we asked you to do it because I want it to be you, but not really you? Like … I don’t want you to act like someone else, I want your reactions and I want you to do the things that you would do, as yourself. But I also need to draw a line between the you that’s been my friend since middle school and … the you that would rape me given the chance. So it can’t be completely, really you … It’s weird…”

“No it’s not”, Marco hummed, gracefully sliding back into the conversation. “You want Eren, not some stranger, that’s the whole point of asking him and not just finding a random guy at the club. But you need a way to separate what will happen during the scene from your friendship. That’s completely fine.” They had talked about this as well and it had taken Jean quite a while until Marco had completely grasped what he meant. Even better to have him here now to explain.  
“I also won’t be really myself, will I? Because there’s no way I would ever give you away to someone without your consent. So in a way I’ll play someone else but not really. More of a … a version of myself that would act the way you want me to during the scene. So Eren would still be himself as well, just a different version. Right?”  
  
“…right”, Jean agreed, very grateful that Marco would always be able to follow his confusing thoughts, no matter how little sense they made when Jean tried to put them into words.

“I think I can channel asshole-Eren for an evening”, their friend grinned and it was really telling about how serious Jean was taking their conversation, that he didn’t make a quip about not seeing the difference to regular Eren. The whole point was there being a difference between the two.  
Eren didn’t give him much time to dwell and instead pressed on. He sure hadn’t been lying when he’d said he had a lot of questions. But, Jean reminded himself, this was good.  
“So I’m pretty much myself, I’ve been wanting you for a while and now I finally get you. Do I know it’s a punishment?”  
  
“Yes…” Something about that gaze, those intense, green eyes, made it impossible to look away. Eren had always been a certain kind of hypnotic, the way he moved and talked and burned so damn brightly captured and commanded attention. Apparently discussing kinky roleplay made it worse.  
“Marco tells you about it, tells you to do whatever you want … and to be rough.”

“Whatever I want, huh?”, Eren hummed and there was so much heat and desire in his voice Jean felt an answering thrum awaken. Then Eren reached out with his hand, tapping a finger under Jean’s chin to raise his head a bit in a bold but careful gesture. He’d stop at any indication Jean didn’t want the touch but Jean just sucked in a breath and let Eren slide a thumb against his lips.  
“What if I told you I want to fuck your mouth?”  
  
Jean released his breath again in a surprised stutter right against Eren’s thumb. Not managing to stop himself in time he let his tongue flick out, tasting faintly salty skin and traces of iced coffee.  
“Yes”, he breathed permission, the lone syllable dripping with need. Next to him Marco made a pleased little noise and Jean felt inspired to give Eren’s thumb a soft parting kiss before he pulled away from the touch. His whole body was tingling when he leaned back, Eren’s intense gaze boring into him in the most pleasant way.

Their friend huffed, a curious little sound, before he let his hand sink back onto the table and wet his lips. Without thinking too much about it Jean reached out with his free hand and entwined his fingers with Eren’s, their hands casually coming to rest between them.  
“Whatever you want”, he repeated himself, voice darker this time, seductive.  
  
“Oh, I have tons of ideas right now, believe me”, Eren laughed and gave a shrug with one shoulder. “But we’re doing this for you. Tell me what you want.”  
It was the same question as earlier but instead of paralyzing this time around it was inspiring. There was heat simmering between them now, Eren’s warm, broad hand clasped between Jean’s fingers. The man had just gotten a free pass to do whatever he pleased and was still asking what would make Jean happy.  
Even though Jean couldn’t decide whether that was really sweet or really hot, he knew he owed Eren honesty.

“Use me.” His fingers grabbed both Eren’s and Marco’s hand tighter, hot arousal curling in his stomach and voice dropping to a rumble. “Humiliate me. Hurt me.”  
  
“Hurt you how?” Eren latched onto that far too quickly to not be very eager about the prospect. Jean was more than fine with that. He swallowed, trying to control the images floating through his mind.  
  
“Tie me up and spank me. For saying no to you, for being naughty, just because you feel like it. I don’t care, just make me remember it weeks later.”  
“Oh Jean”, Eren breathed, incredibly handsome with that happy, wide grin on his face. There was still a tell-tale spark in his eyes. “I didn’t know I’ve been waiting all my life to hear you say that.” Next to him Marco chuckled but Jean was barely aware of that, too caught up in sparking green and the pictures painted into his mind.  
Now that they’d found a beginning it was much easier to keep talking.

“Insult and taunt me, tell me I’m a filthy whore and describe what you’ll do to me, how no one will save me because that’s exactly what I deserve. Put me in my place.”  
Eren’s tongue peeked out again to flick over his lower lip and Jean felt the strong urge to bite it. Maybe another time.  
“Sounds like you’re into dirty talk, huh?”  
  
“You have no idea”, Marco butted in, grinning and leaning over for a quick kiss to Jean’s cheek. “You can almost make him come just by talking nice and dirty. Almost. Drives him crazy every time.”  
Eren’s eyebrows shot up, pleasantly surprised. He pulled Jean’s hand closer and then up to his lips, breathing the softest of kisses against his knuckles, a stark contrast to the almost wolfish grin on his lips.

“And when you fuck me”, Jean continued, wanting to make the best of the momentum he’d gained, “do it hard. Break me. Scratch me, bite me, fuck me up until my legs shake and I can’t talk because I’m sobbing.”  
  
“God Jean”, Eren almost moaned, smiling like the happiest man on earth. “Anything you want…”  
How someone could shine this damn brightly while being asked to positively break one of their oldest friends apart was beyond Jean. This enthusiasm and shameless eagerness, so much honest, open joy, he hadn’t expected this reaction.  
  
Then … ‘Anything you want’. Eren was doing this, all of this, for him. Sure, he would be enjoying himself, greatly. But that wasn’t what he focused on. He focused on how to turn the scene exactly into what Jean wanted and that alone was worth everything.

“I’ll fight you”, Jean added, voice calm and level as he watched the cocky way Eren raised an eyebrow at his words.  
“I’m stronger than you.” Fact, not even debatable.  
  
They might have been on the same level years and years ago, during high school and the first semesters of college. But Jean had long since traded most of his hours at the gym for books and overtime in the lab while Eren had only grown fitter and stronger, had honed his reflexes and polished his muscles. Being a certified personal trainer and kickboxing instructor would do that to a person.  
  
Now, Marco wasn’t a weakling. He was tall and broad and went to the gym a few nights a week, even more regularly since he’d taken up Jujitsu classes and had grown to enjoy them very much. He was strong and wildly attractive and could easily hold Jean down while doing the most deliciously unspeakable things to him.  
But he still didn’t quite reach the amount of raw power Eren exuded, the sense of brimming danger coiled tightly in his form that had made him the perfect candidate for Jean’s depraved, little fantasies.

“Oh I’m counting on it”, Jean smiled, nonchalant tone hiding how quickly his heart was beating. This time not with nerves but with excitement. He couldn’t wait for Eren to throw him down and make him take it. The prospect began to sound sweeter and sweeter.  
“So you want me to overpower you?” Just the way Eren said it made Jean’s dick throb.  
  
“Yes.”  
“I don’t want to hurt you…” Eren hadn’t even finished the sentence when it seemed to occur to him how ridiculous he sounded, considering what they’d already spent almost an hour negotiating in which ways exactly he’d degrade and humiliate and yes, hurt Jean. He breathed a dry little laugh before adding: “Not like that, I could actually hurt you if we fought for real.” He didn’t say ‘you’re frail and delicate while I bench press twice your weight and could quite literally break your skinny ass in half’. He didn’t have to, the implication was still there and it made Jean want to wiggle and squirm in his seat. Instead he bit his lip again, almost seductively.

“It’s fine. I told you to be rough with me and I want some bruises out of this. Just be careful with the face and don’t break anything. You can do that, can’t you?”  
Jean would never ask this of anyone he didn’t trust utterly and completely. Because as temperamental and hot-headed as Eren was, he’d never dare to do anything that could endanger the people he cared about. And Jean was one of those people, no matter how reluctant they both had been to admit it at first. Besides, he knew enough about anatomy and handling people as to not throw out Jean’s shoulder by accident, which was always a plus.  
“I mean … yeah, I guess.”

“I use pressure points sometimes”, Marco supplied, fingers casually playing with Jean’s under the table. Damn Jujitsu and their magic compliance buttons. Not that it wasn’t hot, Marco knowing exactly where to push with just a single finger to send him to his knees. “When he feels like fighting back and wants me to make him do something. He can be a handful like that but I’m sure you can handle him just fine.”  
  
Eren still studied him for a few, long moments. Contemplating. Then he finally nodded, Jean’s insistence paired with Marco’s assurance enough to sway him.

“So”, he breathed, head tilted to the side and thumb dancing across Jean’s knuckles, the touch surprisingly gentle. “I get to your place and Marco hands you over to me. I suppose you’re not yet bound or anything because you want to struggle?” Jean simply nodded and waited for Eren to continue his little recap. “I overpower you and tie you up, then I spank you hard. Maybe I’ll untie you again, depending on how much strength you have left at that point … and then I can basically do anything to you that’s not on your limits, right?”  
“Right.” Jean’s mouth was suddenly very dry.  
  
“And then, when we’re done? Is there any sign we have to close the scene? I think I’d really need something like that, to know when to drop the act.”

“Oh yes, of course”, Marco said. “We have a play collar he wears whenever we scene. I’ll put it on him before getting you and take it off when we’re done and the scene is over. You can touch it if you want but don’t open it if it’s not an emergency.”  
“What kind of emergency?”, Eren asked, eyebrows furrowing.  
  
“Like when I can’t breathe or I used my safeword”, Jean clarified quickly, knowing the rules Marco set by heart. They were the same as for him, he was also allowed to touch the collar but it was Marco’s privilege to put it on him and take it off except for the few situations they’d agreed on. Up to now it hadn’t been necessary for Jean to take off the collar himself and he trusted it would stay that way, with Marco always watching out for him. But Eren still needed to know what to do in an emergency.

“Okay, that works for me”, Eren agreed. Then: “What about aftercare?”  
“I’ll need … a lot”, Jean admitted haltingly, remembering the countless discussions with Marco. About what they usually did and how far they would have to kick it up for a scene this intense.  
  
“I’ll need to give you a lot”, Eren agreed and earned a very pleased sound from Marco. “I mean, whatever’s best for you but … I’ll need to make sure you’re fine. I can’t just leave and let Marco take care of you after that.”  
Something about the words, about the way they sounded when Eren pushed them out made all the tension that had still been left melt from Jean’s body. As if everything that had happened before hadn’t already been enough, Eren didn’t just want to, he needed to take care of Jean after the scene as well. Needed to make sure he was fine and had actually liked it, that nothing but their pleasure had been real.

“We’d never ask you to just leave, Eren.” It only took a moment for Marco to voice what both of them had been thinking, hoping for, really. That Eren wouldn’t ditch them as soon as scene was over, that he’d want to make sure Jean was fine and stay for a while. They’d been counting on it. “And we’re happy you want to stay because we’ll need you to be part of it. Jean will need you. And we’ll both need to make sure you’re fine.”  
  
“That’s…” Eren swallowed. “That’s good. What do you need me to do?”  
“Just hold me.” They had went over this so many times Jean could recite the answer to that question in his sleep. “Maybe check for injuries you’d have to treat first but … I’ll just want you close. We’ll have some food on hand, cookies and fruit and juice or something. Maybe I’ll nap for a bit but you should wake me up for a shower. It … it might be nice if you could … join me? I like that after intense scenes.”  
“Of course, yes”, Eren almost stuttered trying to get the words out as quickly as possible. “Anything.”

“We have some nice lotion you could put on me. I have a feeling I might need it…” The smirk in his voice was answered by a little smile and Eren shrugged.  
“Probably, yes.”  
  
“And then just … take me back to bed and wrap me up in a blanket and put on a nice movie or something, cute shit. Don’t worry, Marco’s gonna make sure I get everything I need but I really need you to be there as well.”  
Eren’s fingers tightened around his and Jean looked down at their intertwined fingers with a warm fondness. He should have never been afraid that Eren would leave them after the scene. He’d probably need just as much reassurance as Jean.

“What about you?”, he asked then and looked up and into his friend’s face again. There were still traces of childish glee in those bright eyes but also honest, open affection. Eren had always been the type to wear his heart on his sleeve. It had also always been kind of endearing but never had it made Jean’s heart flutter quite like at that moment. “What … what do you need?”  
  
“I’ll want to hold you, too. So that’s good. I also need to make sure you’re not seriously hurt so I might take some time to check you over. Showering together sounds nice, I think I’d enjoy cleaning you up. But mostly I…” Eren paused, tipping his head to the side, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. His hand was still holding onto Jean’s tightly but not painfully so. “I need to hear you’re fine. I need to hear that you wanted it and enjoyed it and … I just need you to say it. To make sure I didn’t actually…”  
  
Marco hummed a small noise before muttering “Oh Eren…” and reaching out to cover their entwined fingers with his palm. “Don’t worry. Everything’s gonna be fine. I’ll watch over you and make sure neither of you goes too far. We talked this through, you did so well, asked so many questions. You’ll take such good care of him, Eren. Make him so happy…”

“You will”, Jean agreed, voice firm as he watched an unfamiliar softness spread across Eren’s face. It made him look young and vulnerable and endlessly beautiful. “And I’ll tell you how great you were as often as you like.” And then, because they were about to wind down and the time for dumb little quips and teasing seemed to have come once again, he added: “But you better enjoy it while it lasts because that’s gonna be the only time I’m feeding your ego with hymns to your sexual prowess!”  
  
There was no trace of vulnerability left in the way Eren laughed, bright and honest and with that little twinkle back in his eyes.  
“Oh we’ll see about that, Jean”, he hummed, grinning. “We’ll see about that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider the updated tags before you read on

Jean had no idea when it would happen. He knew Eren and Marco had agreed on a time and day but instead of getting in on the planning he’d asked both of them to keep the specifics from him. It would feel better, more real, if it came as a surprise and at that point he hadn’t doubted his decision one bit.  
  
But after two weeks of waiting Jean was strung more tightly than ever. Every night he came home from work, fingers trembling as he opened the door, half expecting to find Eren on their couch, grinning at him. Every morning when he got up he wondered if today would be the day and took extra care in the shower. Not that he was usually a slob. But his grooming habits had indeed become more thorough during the time he was waiting, much to Marco’s approval and enjoyment.

That was another thing. Every time his boyfriend reached for the unassuming little wooden box and retrieved his collar, fastened it around his neck while muttering soft praise, Jean’s heart was beating high in his throat and he expected Marco to call for a guest any second.  
  
They were definitely playing a lot, more often than the one scene a week they usually got in on the weekends. Instead Marco collared him almost every evening, sometimes just for a bit of playful fooling around, sometimes to truss Jean up in complicated ropework and give his ass a nice, intense beating.  
But no matter how often Marco called him into the bedroom and had him kneel at his feet, the burn of nerves and excitement never lessened, thoughts racing every time and expectations running wild.

Jean was sure that was a big part of why Marco initiated that many scenes during their waiting period. To see Jean work himself into a frenzy over what might be happening only to pull him into something else and remind him that he hadn’t wanted to know and that it wasn’t his call to make.  
  
Another reason, and Jean was even more sure of this one, was that Marco knew him. Marco knew how Jean hated to wait, especially when there was no way of knowing for how long. He knew how restless it made Jean to wait for the smallest things and he definitely knew how agitated and nervous it made him to wait for a scene this big. For something they’d planned together for months, something he wanted and dreaded like nothing else. Marco knew he’d need an outlet or else he might just go insane, no matter what he’d said about not wanting to know.  
  
So Marco took care of him, gave him the outlet he needed until he could get the scene he craved, kept his excitement burning bright while never so much as dropping a hint about how long this was still supposed to go on.

Jean loved him. So, so much.

Another week in Jean slowly stopped anticipating.  
Not because his need or excitement lessened, on the contrary. He was daydreaming almost constantly, thinking of Eren’s cocky smirk and the glint in his eyes and the quiet, elegant way Marco held himself while watching them talk. About how Eren had pressed a thumb against his lips and whispered filth, how he’d promised Jean the spanking of his lifetime with a smile that was way too happy and then implied having so many more plans. Jean didn’t crave all these things any less.  
  
But with every day that passed it sank in a little deeper that he couldn’t will the moment to come any sooner than it would. That this, as almost everything else involving that particular scene, was out of his hands now. Exactly what he’d always wanted. No choices to make, no control over anything. Just waiting and taking and enduring. At their mercy.  
  
He managed to let himself fall into the scenes with Marco more readily the more he accepted that truth. Found himself sink to his knees and bare his neck with ease, willing to accept whatever Marco would give him that day. Whether it was a spanking or a quick handjob or Eren completely taking him apart. It didn’t matter anymore. Not when he accepted that he couldn’t do anything about either option and that his Master always knew best.

When the day finally came Jean had almost stopped believing it would happen at all. Caught in a daze of working and serving and daydreaming. Were he still counting the days like he had during the first weeks he’d know that it was the Saturday exactly one month after their coffee shop date when Marco ordered him to his knees once again to fix the collar around his neck.  
  
“Now Jean”, he began after he’d closed the buckle and his voice was low and stern. “Do you remember the man at the club?”  
They hadn’t been to the club in a while and even though Jean’s stomach was already flipping he wasn’t quite sure where this was leading them. He decided to be honest and shake his head.  
  
“No?”, Marco asked, deceptively calm, and started circling Jean’s kneeling form. “Let me help you then. Tall, dark and handsome. You seemed to be very into him. Let him touch you, Jean. You think I didn’t see that?”  
“Marco, I’m…”  
  
“Excuse me slut, did I give you permission to speak?” The words were harsh and cutting, so sudden it might as well have been a slap to the face. They were also uncharacteristically bold, a glowing signal beacon in Jean’s confusion and like that it finally clicked. This wasn’t Marco. Not the version Jean was used to playing with, anyways.  
This was it, they had just begun.

“I’m sorry, sir…”, Jean whispered and shuffled a bit, making sure his posture was right but that only earned him another harsh reprimand.  
“Shut your mouth and sit still!”  
  
At that point Jean knew better than to answer, freezing in his position, gaze cast down to the floor. He knew what was coming, that in a few short moments Eren would enter the bedroom and do all those things they had mutually agreed on. Jean was excited, warm happiness bubbling in his chest at the prospect of finally getting what he’d wanted for so long. But there was also a nervous flutter spreading through his stomach.   
He held onto that feeling, forcing the joy into the background, letting it fall behind as he felt his way into the situation, the version of himself that didn’t know what was happening, that had misbehaved badly and was awaiting punishment. That would be scared out of his mind the second he laid eyes on Eren.

Marco let him have these few moments to prepare himself, to grasp the idea of the scene and get into the right mindset. To become unsure and scared.  
After a while Marco grabbed his hair, tightly, and yanked his head back until they could lock eyes. Jean was still silent and very careful not to move on his own.  
  
“So you remember now?”, Marco demanded, voice still harsh and unforgiving. Then, after a moment: “Answer me.”  
“Y-yes…” Jean didn’t even have to make the word tremble as he conjured up fear and shame for something he’d never even done. It became easier and easier to fall into their roleplay with every passing moment. “Yes, sir. I’m … I’m so, so sorry…”  
  
“You sure didn’t seem sorry when you were flirting with him. Am I boring you so much you have to go and throw yourself at other men hoping one of them will fuck you?”  
“No!”, Jean almost yelled, desperate for forgiveness and approval. “No, it’s not … you’re … you’re my only…”

Marco scoffed at that, lips twisting in distaste and fingers grabbing his hair even tighter. Tight enough to make his eyes water when his head got yanked back again.  
“Shut up, you’re pathetic”, Marco growled, the venom in his words making Jean’s heart sting and his cock throb. He’d been rock hard since he’d understood where this was heading.  
  
“But you’re also very lucky”, Marco continued, tone almost casual now and eyes still fixed on Jean’s face, looming over him. Strong and beautiful. “I decided if you want to get fucked by someone other than me …I’ll let you…”  
Jean felt his eyes grow wide with surprise, trying to shake his head and finding Marco’s firm grip kept him from doing so.  
“What? No, wait … that’s not what I…” But his stuttering was quickly interrupted.  
  
“You should be grateful, you know. Not everyone would just give their toy away. I’m doing this for you, so you can get that shit out of your system. Oh and if it’s horrible … well, let that be a lesson in wanting other men…” Jean had never heard Marco sound this sinister and threatening and he didn’t even have to force a cold shiver to run down his spine.  
“Horrible? What do you … sir, you wouldn’t…?”

A dark smirk spread across Marco’s face and Jean almost moaned at the sight, cock already leaking precome onto his naked thighs. The man was just too hot when he acted like this.  
Before his Master could answer, their doorbell rang and Marco’s dark eyes flicked down to his watch. He gave a small noise of approval.  
  
“On time. Who could’ve known?”  
“Sir? Who’s…?”  
“Shut up!” Marco let go of his hair, Jean’s head falling forward without the support, the sudden movement giving him vertigo. He was still blinking the dizziness away when Marco crouched down in front of him, warm, broad palms coming to rest high on his thighs.

“Now you stay just like this while I greet our guest. I trust you’ll be on your best behaviour during your punishment so you don’t embarrass me even further. Oh and Jean, I’ll only ask this once so you better think long and hard about your answer.”  
  
During the last sentence the harshness melted out of Marco’s voice almost completely and he furrowed his brows a bit, studying Jean’s face intently, waiting for eye contact.  
After a few more seconds Jean had finally caught himself enough to slowly blink up at Marco, into his beautiful eyes that were a whole lot warmer now.  
“Colour?”, Marco asked, calm and patient, one of his thumbs brushing across the sensitive skin of Jean’s inner thigh.

Jean didn’t have to think long and hard. He’d been waiting so long for this moment to come.  
“Green”, he whispered and since they’d already broken the scene a bit he leaned forward, bridging the gap between them to press a soft, lingering kiss to Marco’s lips. He repeated himself when they parted, breathed “Green” against a warm mouth that answered him with a gentle smile.  
  
Some part of him wanted to add more, to say “Thank you, I love you, I’m ready, let’s do this. I love you, I love you…” But they’d already moved too far from their script, every bit further could pull either Jean or Marco out of the scene for good so he didn’t dare risk it.  
Marco seemed to feel that as well and moved away from him, rising to his feet and leaving the room without so much as a glance back down at him.

Waiting for Marco to return with Eren felt worse than all the weeks leading up to this moment had. The tension in his body was unreal, muscles pulled taut as he was straining in a position he usually didn’t have any problems holding for even a long time. Sitting back on his heels with both hands behind his back was hardly a challenge.   
But Jean held the suspicion that keeping still in any way would be unbearable right now. He wanted to jump to his feet, pace the room. Maybe put his pants back on. Anything but sit like this, waiting. Again. Naked but for the leather collar around his neck.  
  
Jean could hear them. Could hear the door to the apartment open and close, could hear them talk even though they were too quiet for him to understand a word. The rustle of clothes, maybe a jacket being taken off. Then the clink of dishes in the kitchen. Maybe Marco had offered Eren something to drink.

Enough.

Jean couldn’t keep focusing on this, trying to decipher what they were doing, how long it would take them to get back to the bedroom. He didn’t want this, thoughts racing furiously. He wanted to blank.  
  
So he shook his head and let go of the sounds, took a minute to draw deep, long, even breaths. Focused on the movement of his chest, his stomach, the way his shoulders flexed on each inhale, how his shoulder blades were pushed together, then drifted apart again on the exhale. After a while he reached back inside himself, trying to find the mood they had started out with, a spark of nervousness, a twinge of fear beneath the excitement and worry. He thought of the version he was supposed to be. Dreading what was about to happen. Scared and lonely and helpless.  
Intense and sudden like a punch, panic flared up, twisting in his stomach, dark and suffocating.  
Yes. Exactly like that.  
  
He fed the feeling, reminding himself that he was scared. So scared. That he didn’t know what was happening, who his Master had invited. But he knew that it was supposed to be horrible. A punishment that would keep him from ever desiring anyone else again.  
Yet he stayed where he was, kneeling naked on the bedroom floor, because he loved his Master. And if he ever wanted to win back his Master’s approval he would have to accept this, no matter how terrible the panic squirming around inside him felt.

Waiting didn’t exactly become easier after he decided to try and connect more with his role but the thing that began gnawing at him in the silence of the room wasn’t the nervous impatience from before. His breathing grew shallow and quicker, goose bumps racing across his skin as cold dread crawled up his back. His need to move, to get dressed, to run away, pulsed harder in his veins the longer he knelt on the floor. Frozen in place by his Master’s command and the sheer terror creeping along his insides. He couldn’t run. He’d never be allowed to return if he ran and where else was he supposed to go? Marco was his everything…  
  
He’d been stupid, so very stupid to flirt with that guy, to think he’d ever want or need anyone else. Maybe he deserved this punishment. No, he definitely deserved this punishment. He could just close his eyes and take it, prove himself to Marco and earn his trust and love again.

All of his brave little resolutions went up in smoke when just moments later the bedroom door opened again.  
  
At first Jean saw Marco. Tall and beautiful, with determination in his expression and unbreakable focus in his eyes. Jean was overcome with the urge to throw himself at his Master’s feet, press his forehead against the floor and apologize. To promise he’d be good and take everything Marco deemed necessary to prove himself worthy again.  
  
That instinct was ripped from him the second he laid eyes on the man entering the bedroom behind Marco, a sight that made icy fear shoot through his veins and squeeze his throat shut. A desperate gasp was the only sound that escaped him for a few moments.

Enough time for Marco to not only close but lock the door behind his guest and pocket the key, making escape nearly impossible. The certainty of what was about to happen settled in Jean’s stomach like a leaden weight and he could do nothing but watch, horrified, as Eren stepped closer.  
  
He was dressed casually in nicely fitting jeans and a tight t-shirt that showed off the defined muscles of his arms. In any other situation Jean might have appreciated the sight but right then it made breathing so much harder. He didn’t stand a chance.  
Another thing about Eren was and always had been that when he showed up anywhere he wasn’t just a person. He was a presence. Usually he commanded attention by being loud and obnoxious but it was only at this moment that Jean fully realized Eren didn’t need to do anything special to impress. The second he’d strolled into the room the atmosphere had tilted. From nervous anticipation to cold, bone-deep terror and a sense of danger lurking just out of reach.

“Wow”, Eren sneered, looking down at Jean with an expression that was way too pleased. “He does look cute on his knees. Shame on you Marco for keeping something this pretty all to yourself…”  
  
Marco shrugged as he freed the chair in the corner from a few stray shirts before pulling it up. He seemed to be prepared to sit back and just watch this unfold.  
“I’m sharing now, am I not?”  
“Lucky me…” A pleased growl that made Jean’s stomach lurch with nerves and his dick jump in appreciation.

Eren took his time to look him over, smile wicked as his eyes slid up and down Jean’s naked, exposed body. Jean couldn’t help the tremble in his limbs. He was cold. So, so cold.  
“Don’t be afraid of me, pretty. I’ll take good care of you. Make you scream for me, yeah?” Then he reached out with one hand to cup Jean’s check but before the palm could make contact with his face Jean flinched away.  
  
His devotion to his Master was unrivaled but still there were things he just couldn’t do. Letting this man touch him was definitely one of those things.  
He was on his feet in seconds, stumbling backwards, trying to retreat as far as he could.

“I … I-I c-can’t”, he stuttered, violent shivers wrecking his body as he reached for something, anything to defend himself with, finding nothing. “I can’t! I can’t … do this.”  
While he was still protesting Eren started to follow him, slowly, knowing very well there was nowhere for Jean to run. He was already backed into a corner, panic squeezing around his chest as his back hit the wall and he found himself trapped.  
  
“Sir … please, this is … this it too much! I’m … I can’t!”  
Eren was closing in on him, smiling and shaking his head with fake sympathy.  
“No use pleading, pretty. I got a deal with your Master and I plan on upholding my end of it…”  
  
“No!”, Jean yelled, sidestepping the other man to all but vault across the bed, bringing as much distance between them as he could. The movement was too sudden, too unbalanced, and he wobbled, feet getting tangled in the sheets as he stumbled, slammed into the wall on the other side of the bed.

The sharp pain shooting through his left shoulder didn’t matter, neither did the dizziness. The only thing that mattered was tripping over to where Marco was sitting, watching from his spot in the chair as if none of this was concerning him.  
  
“Sir!”, Jean pleaded, dropping to his knees again, trembling hands gripping Marco’s thighs as he peered up at his Master. “Please, I’ll do anything. Anything you want but please … anyone … anyone but him! Not him! Please I can’t … I won’t … not with him! Not with him!”  
There was no reaction at all. Marco just looked at him, face impassive. Then he reached out to peel Jean’s fingers away from his leg, first the left, then the right hand. Expertly prying back his fingers until the pain was too much for him to keep holding on.  
  
“Don’t touch me”, his Master said, voice level and calm and Jean felt dread taking hold of him again, unable to move or do anything but stare into beautiful brown that was so uninterested in him all of a sudden.

“’Anyone but him’?”, Eren asked and god he was way too close again, just behind Jean, but before he could react a hand closed around his collar and yanked him backwards, away from Marco until he fell onto his ass. Strong fingers gripped his hair and pulled his head back, making Jean yelp again, scalp still sensitive from the earlier abuse.  
“’Anyone but him’… now that was just rude, Jean. Seems to me you really do need some discipline…”  
  
“Marco please…”, Jean tried one last time, dropping the honorific in his desperation, voice strained with the way his head was pulled back, throat long and bare. “Please don’t … d-don’t do this to me. I love you! I love you, please…”  
There was no answer, only Eren’s face, upside down and grinning where he leaned over Jean. That grin was dangerous. Dangerously hot.

“He won’t help you. Your sweet ass is all mine tonight…”  
Hot disgust lurched in Jean’s stomach, drowning out the freezing panic for a few, precious seconds. He thrashed, trying to make Eren let go of him but the grip in his hair was too tight, too secure.  
  
“Don’t touch me!”, Jean spat, trying again to break the hold. This time it earned him a knee in the back and a hard shove so that he toppled forward, barely managing to catch himself on his elbows and keep his face from slamming into the floor. Eren was only a second behind, pressing a knee into the small of his back and grabbing his neck like a misbehaving puppy’s, cruelly pinching into the muscles. It had Jean whimpering, fist slamming against the floor repeatedly as Eren tightened his grip even more.

“Don’t be stupid”, Eren said from above him and it sounded casual, almost amused. “Of course I’ll touch you, I’ll do so much more than that. You kept me waiting for months, Jean. We have a lot of lost time to make up for…”  
Jean tried to twist out of the painful hold but there was nowhere to go. Marco’s feet were almost close enough to kiss them.  
  
“I’ll fuck your pretty mouth until your lips are bruised and swollen, then come all over your face. Little slut like you must enjoy that, huh? Covered in come, so dirty...”  
A disgusted sound left Jean’s lips, weak and low, and he screwed his eyes shut, willing Eren to just stop talking. Of course he didn’t.

“Then I’ll give my naughty boy what he deserves, make you bend over while you’re still filthy with come and get to work on that smart little ass. Won’t be sitting for weeks after the beating you’re in for.” Jean squirmed, gasped a desperate noise against the floor but Eren’s hold on his neck only tightened. The voice of his captor was still level, almost airy with enjoyment.  
“Oh and that’s just the beginning, pretty. This is gonna be a really long night for you…”

“Let…”, Jean rasped, the word rough in his throat, forcing a dry cough from him. “Let me go.” Eren laughed, easy and amused, and actually pulled his hand back. The pain disappeared at once and Jean let out a relieved wheeze, flexing his neck and rolling his head.   
A moment later the knee in his back was lifted as well and Jean scrambled to his feet and whirled around. Keeping an eye on Eren he stepped back as far as he could, ending up against the door he knew wouldn’t open. Still he reached for the handle and gripped it tight, just to have something to hold on to, cool metal between his fingers. He shivered again.  
  
“What now, pretty?”, Eren leered and took a slow, indulgent step forward. Next to him Marco had turned his head towards Jean, watching the way things played out with interest but no sign of empathy, hands folded in his lap and legs crossed casually.  
“You can’t run, you can’t fight me. Look at you. Legs for days but so skinny. And don’t get me started on how your pretty cock seems to be very interested in my plans…” It was mocking, especially cruel because it was the truth. He could not run. He could not fight. And his dick was harder than ever, straining up against his stomach, precome already smeared across his thighs. Jean had never been one to hate his body but right now he was very close. Damn traitor reacting like this to Eren of all people.

“Come on, Jean. You can make this easy on us”, Eren purred and took another few steps. Reaching up and behind himself with both hands he grabbed the collar of his own shirt, pulling it up and off until he could throw it to the side.  
  
Jean’s breath stuttered, earning him a cocky smirk. He’d known Eren was fit, that he was working at the gym teaching some kind of classes. But this … the man was ripped. Well-defined pecs topped with dusky nipples, an honest to god six pack and those damn hip muscles peeking out from under the waistband of his jeans. He probably didn’t have any body fat at all. It was hot. But damn if it wasn’t also terrifying.  
“You like this. So why don’t you just get on your knees and suck me off and we’ll go from there, hm?”  
“Fuck you!”, Jean spat almost immediately, ripping his eyes away from Eren’s body to look at his face again. Damn him for being so handsome.

Eren shook his head and clicked his tongue, lips pursed and eyebrows pulled together. His eyes traveled down Jean’s body, lingering on his cock before wandering up again, head tilting to the side.  
“Wrong answer.”  
  
With that he lunged forward. Jean didn’t even know what happened, just that one moment Eren grabbed his hair and shoulder and the next he was on his knees again, snarling up at the man that had forced him down with a well-aimed kick to the back of his legs.  
But despite his expectations Eren let go of him and stepped back, signalling with one hand for Jean to get back up.  
“Come on”, he grinned. “Again.”

Eren was toying with him and he wasn’t making any effort of hiding it. Still Jean couldn’t just stay on his knees like an obedient little slave so he slowly got to his feet again, wary and watching every tiny movement Eren made.  
  
The other man smirked and took a step forward but this time Jean dodged the hands grabbing for him, nails scratching along his arm but not managing to get a grip on him as he ducked away. Then Eren got a hold of his collar and yanked him back, catching his flailing wrist and turning to twist Jean’s arm onto his back.  
Jean dropped to his knees with a pained gasp but the next second Eren’s hands were gone again. He was only halfway to his feet this time when his hand was grabbed and twisted away from his body in a merciless pull that sent him to his knees yet again.  
  
“You fucking…”, he forced out, ripping his hand from Eren’s hold and stumbling upright, bringing a few feet of distance between them before whirling around to face the other man. “Fucking bastard! I’m gonna…”

“Yes?”, Eren asked, grinning wide as he opened his arms. Taunting him. “Gonna do what?”  
Jean didn’t complete the sentence. There was nothing he could do, really. Not when it was this easy for Eren to control him, to drop him whenever he pleased, over and over again.  
“There it is. You’re gonna do shit, Jean. Come on now, I’m tired of this. Get back on your knees.”  
Humiliation burning on his face and fury in his veins Jean snarled, baring his teeth.  
  
“Fuck. You!”  
There was a hint of disappointment and regret flickering across Eren’s face but it was already gone when he approached Jean, both hands coming to rest on his shoulders and before Jean could slip away a knee came up and was shoved into his unguarded stomach.  
  
Jean let out a strangled gasp when the air was forced from his lungs and he doubled over, knees buckling and making it easy for Eren to push him down as he wheezed for breath, pain throbbing in his guts and sickness rising up his throat. He swallowed a few times to keep the bile down.  
“And stay this time”, Eren commanded almost lazily and Jean could feel a whole other kind of nausea rise up inside him when he heard the clink of Eren’s belt being opened.

Jean couldn’t keep himself from looking, eyes flicking up all on their own to watch Eren pop open the button of his jeans and slowly, almost teasingly so, pull down the zipper. The noise was loud in the sudden stillness of the room, the only thing to be heard next to Jean’s own, laboured breathing. Eren peeled down the stiff fabric just as much as necessary, revealing dark green briefs underneath, already bulging with what they were still hiding.  
  
Even like this it was easy to tell that Eren was quite gifted, a suspicion that proved to be true when he shoved down the last barrier and his cock bounced up and out of the confines, thick and uncut, rising up from a patch of meticulously trimmed hair.  
Jean couldn’t help but lick his lips when presented with something that looked this delicious, a flicker of his own greediness breaking through the role before he caught himself.  
Eren must have seen it but apparently decided to ignore his little slip.

“I heard your Master trained you well…”, he mused as he took himself in hand and pumped his cock to full hardness, making it grow even further. “That you can suck cock like a champ. That true, pretty?”  
Jean threw the dick that was being stroked so perfectly in his line of sight a last, longing look before he found his way into the scenario again. Clenching his jaw he tilted his head back and squinted up at Eren with defiance in his eyes.  
  
“Marco’s cock is bigger”, he taunted, lips pursed. Jean didn’t even know if it was true. He was pretty sure Marco was longer, even if not by much, but Eren was so damn thick…  
For a second he expected Eren to kick him again, his stomach already twisting, arms still wrapped around his middle as a shield. But then Eren just huffed a laugh and shook his head  
“Then you won’t have any problems with me.”

With that he reached out to fist a hand in Jean’s hair, pulling him forward until Jean’s lips rested against his tip. It was already damp, salty-sweet taste light and almost pleasant. The smell was faint, soap and musk and salt with a tang of something natural and earthy, something smoky. Jean could have maybe enjoyed this if he weren’t forced into it, if the person standing over him were anyone but Eren.  
  
He loved sucking cock, the weight and warmth, the taste of precome spreading across his tongue, the feel of come splashing into his mouth, proving he’d done a good job.  
Instead his stomach twisted again and he gagged at the taste and smell, the feel of slick cock pressed to his lips, just waiting to thrust in.

“Oh come on, Jean. Don’t be a bitch. Open up…” The hand in his hair let go but before Jean could pull away it shifted down to his jaw and grabbed him there. Fingers pressed into his muscles, trying to force his jaw open and after a few heartbeats of resistance Jean gave in with a pained groan, mouth opening up.  
Without losing another second Eren thrust forward, burying half his length inside Jean with a single shove of his hips, a pleased hum sounding through the room.  
  
“That’s it. Such a pretty little whore…”, he praised, letting go of his cock to pet Jean’s hair in a patronizing gesture that disgusted Jean just as much as the dick shoved into his mouth.

Everything he usually loved about getting his face fucked made him sick when it was Eren using him. The weight of the length was too invading, hardly tolerable. The taste of precome spread everywhere, tainting his tongue and teeth and the roof of his mouth, the smell forcing itself into his senses didn’t let him forget, not for a second, that the man using his mouth to pleasure himself wasn’t Marco. Marco smelled warm and familiar and this scent was just too different.  
Jean couldn’t even close his eyes and pretend, not when the feel and taste and smell was so fundamentally wrong.

Instead he was forced to endure, on his knees with nowhere to run, Eren keeping his jaw open and building a steady rhythm of thrusts, muttering filth between happy, triumphant groans.  
  
“This isn’t too hard, is it pretty?”, he asked and Jean wanted to bite him. But even if he could, if Eren weren’t holding his jaw open, he doubted he would. Marco hadn’t said anything about his begging and protesting and the fight he’d put up, no matter how ineffective it had been. But Jean doubted he’d just sit by and watch while Jean tried to bite off their guest’s dick. No, Marco would have his head if he misbehaved that badly.  
“Hey!”, Eren interjected, hand coming down to pat Jean’s cheek. “Where are you going? Stay with me, this is your punishment. No spacing out!”

Jean tried to snarl, finding it was hard with a thick cock shoved between his lips but he managed to at least bare his teeth, grazing Eren’s cock ever so slightly on the next thrust.  
“Shit! Watch your fucking teeth…”, Eren cursed, then added a muttered “Make me wanna slap you around, you little bitch…”  
  
To Jean’s surprise Marco reacted to that, out of everything that had already happened. His voice was cool and clinical when he spoke, commanding his attention even though he couldn’t see him.  
“Do it”, Marco said, distant and detached. “Maybe it’s what he needs to stop acting like such a brat.”

There was a stretch of silence then, Eren’s hips stilling with his cock thrust in deep, nudging against the back of Jean’s throat. He moved back slowly, the glide easy, slick with spit and precome, a shiny strand connecting the tip to Jean’s lips when he pulled out completely.  
  
Despite the brief conversation the hit came unexpected for Jean, Eren’s open palm connecting with his left cheek with a deafening smack. It lit his skin on fire and made his ears ring, vision blurred slightly when he tipped to the side with the force of the impact and was quickly pulled upright again by his hair. The pain was a hot sting across the side of his face that made tears well up in his eyes, humiliation burning just as badly in his stomach.  
At the same time his cock was throbbing and oozing even more sticky precome across his thighs.  
“Feel like being a good slut now?”

Jean took a moment to think, considered the pain and humiliation and the taste of Eren’s cock. Then he slowly raised his head to look Eren in the eyes, defiantly blinking back tears and baring his teeth again in a real snarl this time.  
  
“Eat me!”, he forced out, already bracing himself for the next hit. It came, harder than the last one, across the other cheek. This time Eren didn’t pull him back up and he tipped sideways, catching himself with one hand braced against the floor. It took him a moment to get up, furiously blinking back the tears threatening to spill.   
Another slap, to the left side of his face again, destroyed his efforts when they started to flow anyway, pain forcing them out to track cool paths down his burning cheeks.  
He was disgusted and humiliated and in pain, ears ringing, jaw clenched and eyes narrowed to slits when he looked back up at Eren.

“Ready to suck my cock?” Eren looked and sounded … bored. Somehow that was worse than impatient and pressing, it made him seem like he could do this all night if Jean insisted, keep slapping him around until he was whimpering and begging and for some unholy reason the thought alone made Jean’s cock jump, hands balled into fists on his thighs as to not touch himself. He sure wouldn’t give Eren that kind of satisfaction.  
  
Instead he nodded, movement stiff and jerky as he lowered his eyes back to Eren’s straining dick, still glistening with spit. He could do this. He was good at sucking cock. Maybe, if he managed to satisfy Eren, this would end sooner and he could go back to just Marco and him.

The hand coming to cup the back of his head and nudge him wasn’t even necessary. Jean leaned forward all on his own, sucking the tip of Eren’s dick into his mouth and starting to flick his tongue around it. He pressed the tip of his tongue into the slit, tasting the sweet tang of precome, before bobbing down, taking half the length until it hit the back of his throat.  
  
“Oh, would you look at that”, Eren hummed, obviously satisfied, fingers scratching lightly through Jean’s hair. “Little whore finally knows what he’s good for…”  
The taste and feel was bearable by now, if not pleasant, and Jean leaned forward a bit more, raising his hands to brace them against Eren’s thighs. The other man stiffened and for a second or two Jean was sure he’d be shoved away and reprimanded for the touch but then the muscles under his fingers relaxed again and Eren groaned at a particularly hard suck.  
“Just like that, pretty…”, he praised, head tipping back as he pushed Jean further down his cock. “Knew you’d be good once you stopped that prissy act.”

Jean felt very much like protesting, like spitting out how it wasn’t an act, how he wasn’t playing hard to get but simply didn’t want Eren to touch him … though knowing the bastard that would probably just excite him even more. Besides, it was very hard to protest while blowing someone.  
Eren let him continue at his pace for a while, moaning and sighing whenever Jean’s tongue flicked against a particularly sensitive spot or he took him deep and sucked hard.

Then Eren wanted more, started nudging Jean into a faster rhythm, less playing with his tongue and quicker bobs of his head, sucking him deep every time. Though, some part of Jean’s brain noted, Eren never forced himself deeper than the back of his throat, never risked to … obstruct his breathing.  
  
That revelation was enough to make Jean shiver and moan around the cock stuffed between his lips and the next time Eren nudged him down Jean forced himself further, relaxed his muscles and let Eren’s thick dick slide down his throat until his lips were wrapped snug around the base, trimmed hair brushing his nose.  
Above him Eren cursed, thighs twitching and hand fisting in Jean’s hair but not forcing him to move, just enjoying the tight squeeze of his throat.

“There’s the greedy cockslut I was promised”, he rumbled but his voice was unsteady, not quite able to hide the surprise and Jean smirked, pulled back slowly, lips giving a filthy wet smack.  
Yes, he’d broken the scene. Again. But god, Eren respecting his limits was hot. It shouldn’t be, something normal like that shouldn’t make Jean all hot and bothered, shouldn’t make him want to have his throat fucked nice and rough … but it did. He couldn’t help but smirk up at Eren, mischief and challenge in his eyes as he cocked an eyebrow, waited.  
  
Eren hesitated a second but then it clicked and he grinned right back, fist tightening in Jean’s hair and the next moment he shoved him back down his cock, forcing himself into Jean’s throat.  
“Very well then…”, he rasped and began really fucking Jean’s face.

The rhythm Eren set wasn’t hard to follow, especially since Jean didn’t have to do much but comply, let the other man guide his head back and forth, hips meeting his steady movement in deep, even thrusts.  
  
It was harder to detach himself from his enjoyment and slip back into his role when having his mouth stuffed so skilfully felt this wonderful. On his knees sucking cock was where he belonged after all, and Eren was taking such good care of him, giving him what he needed without taking it too far. The few slaps in the face had been perfect, forceful and humiliating and just enough to get Jean to comply without making him panic.  
  
Yet it was exactly because Eren was taking care of him that Jean should allow himself to drift under again, to let go and finally shut his mind down. He could find a way.

Timing his breathing with Eren’s deep thrusts and relaxing his throat around the thick cock was easy. Marco had trained him well until deep throating dick wasn’t even a challenge anymore and he learned to blissfully empty his mind while his mouth was being used for however long his Master pleased.  
  
But this wasn’t supposed to be easy for him. So Jean took a few deep, well timed breaths before starting to work the muscles in his throat, squeezing tighter until the intrusion of cock was bordering on painful and he had trouble breathing.   
The restriction was his doing alone, he could fall back into Eren’s rhythm anytime, the man gave him enough space for that and yet the change fooled fear into rearing it’s head again, the perceived threat and slight lack of oxygen making his head spin until he found back into his role. Violated and used.

His fingers started clawing desperately at Eren’s jeans when he gagged on a particularly rough thrust, muscles clamping down on the cock shoved into his throat.  
“What’s wrong, pretty? Getting tired already?”, Eren asked, out of breath and voice rough, hips never stilling their movement. “Just relax and let me fuck your face, you’ll need your strength later…”  
  
Jean coughed when Eren pulled back enough to let him, saliva and precome clinging to his lips and dripping down his chin. But Eren payed him no mind and thrust back inside the next second.  
“Come on now, filthy boy. I’m close…”

Jean noticed that. The hand in his hair was holding him still now, pulling his head back so Eren could easily thrust into his mouth, plunging deep on every hard shove. The pain spreading across his scalp as well as the rough thrusts making him choke again and again forced more tears into his eyes, blurring his vision of Eren’s face grinning down at him. His cheeks were still burning but he couldn’t even tell if it was from the slaps earlier or the new wave of shame welling up as the thrusts sped up even more.  
  
Eren was moaning and gasping soon and he moved to cradle Jean’s head with both hands, holding him still while his hips snapped forward in a punishing rhythm, chasing his orgasm.  
The sounds were filthy, making Jean’s skin crawl and his dick throb and bounce, squelching and gagging and muffled coughs, wheezing breaths and tiny, choked sobs as Eren growled and buried himself deep a few more times.

Jean screwed his eyes shut seconds before Eren came with a drawn-out moan, more tears spilling down his heated cheeks as the first splashes of bitter come hit his tongue and made him gag even harder.  
  
But Eren didn’t let up. He buried himself in Jean’s throat one last time, shooting a wave of come into him before pulling out with a feral groan, the slick sounds of him stroking himself filled the air and Jean’s cheek was hit with a splatter of come that felt cool against his burning skin, then another streak across his nose and up to his forehead.   
A last wave hit his chin and lips, still open and panting, bitter seed splashing against his teeth and across the tip of his tongue.

He doubled over as soon as Eren let him go, grimacing and hands braced against the floor as he coughed up spit and come onto the carpet, long, sticky strands trailing from his lips as he opened his wet eyes and blinked a few times to get them to focus.  
After a few moments catching his breath Jean reached up with one hand, about to wipe the come from his cheek when Eren’s voice made him freeze.  
  
“Don’t even think about it.” He didn’t sound threatening, more playful and satisfied but Jean really didn’t want to risk pissing him off again. So he clenched his teeth and swallowed the disgust bubbling up inside him, then followed the nudge of two fingers against his chin to raise his head. Eren had already tucked his cock back into his pants and looked almost presentable, if not for the fact that he still wasn’t wearing a shirt and a satisfied flush had spread across his face and down his chest.

“You look so cute wearing my marks all over that pretty face. Would be a shame to get rid of them so fast, wouldn’t it?”  
Jean rolled his eyes, hands gripping his own thighs just to hold onto something as he panted, still working to calm his breathing.  
  
“God”, he gritted out, shooting Eren a defiant look before flicking his eyes away again. “Just … fuck you, Eren. Fuck you…”  
The other man breathed a curious noise as he came to crouch down in front of Jean until they were at eyelevel, one hand reaching out to brush a thumb against Jean’s lips, sliding through a disgusting mix of spit and come.  
  
“So much fight still left, huh? Amazing…”, he sounded pleased, a fact that confused Jean more than anything and he tried to pull away from the touch but Eren quickly grabbed the collar with his free hand and kept him in place. Thumb swirling around Jean’s lips all the while. “I love that, Jean. Love the way you bitch and curse and then give in to me. Always give in, hm?”

He pushed his slick thumb between Jean’s swollen lips with a grin, pressing down on his tongue and spreading the come around.  
“I have a feeling you enjoyed this, you little slut. Having your bitchy mouth raped properly. Felt good, didn’t it? Being put in your place…”  
Jean wanted to protest but he couldn’t even speak, could barely make a noise around Eren’s probing thumb and what he managed to force out was weak and pathetic.  
“Just what I thought”, Eren whispered, way too pleased with himself. “Don’t worry. I’m not done with you. Not for a long, long time…”

He paused, letting the promise sink in before slowly pulling his thumb from Jean’s mouth.  
“Stay.” The word was casual but firm enough to identify it as an order and Jean kept still when Eren got up again and took a few steps over to the bed. There was no reason to move, he couldn’t escape either way, was forced to endure and take whatever crazy games that man wanted to play with him.  
  
Jean found himself surprised when Eren bent down and reached underneath the bed to pull out their box of toys. Marco must have told him they kept it there for easy access.  
The lid of the simple wooden box slid open without much resistance and Eren smiled down at the contents, obviously pleased.

“You know, pretty, I asked your Master to prepare some things for us. I have plans, you see. And he seemed … very enthusiastic to watch me implement them.”  
The first item Eren pulled out of the box and laid out on the floor for Jean to inspect was a pair of leather handcuffs that matched his collar, padded and linked together with a short metal chain. Usually Jean began drooling as soon as those came out but the prospect of Eren restraining him made him want to curl in on himself and hide away. Yet he kept watching, with rapt attention, as Eren retrieved more items from the box.  
  
A black leather paddle, wide and studded around the edges. A soft satin blindfold. A half full bottle of lube. A thick, blue silicone dildo.  
Jean swallowed and shifted, cock drooling at the sight of the toys lined up on the floor for him. He remembered having a lot of fun with all these and couldn’t help but become at least a little bit excited. Even if Eren’s presence still made his stomach turn.

Then Eren reached into the box again and added two more items. A vibrantly green soy candle in a glass and a booklet of matches.  
Jean swallowed, fear rummaging in his stomach at the sight of the candle.  
  
“M-master…”, he began, head slowly turning towards Marco who was watching them, expression interested but otherwise politely neutral. The bulge in his pants betrayed how much he enjoyed watching the scene unfold. “Master, I’m not sure I…”  
Jean broke off when Marco raised a hand and gave him a sharp look. Then his eyes wandered to the array of toys laid out on the floor before drifting to Eren. Finally his gaze flicked back to Jean, still distanced but curious, enquiring.

He took his time studying Jean’s expression, his slightly parted lips, flushed cheeks, wide eyes. With a sting of shame Jean realized he was still wearing the smears of Eren’s come across his skin but now wasn’t the time to wipe them away. Not when Marco looked at him like that.  
After a few, long moments his Master raised an eyebrow and his full lips pulled into a soft smile.  
“Go on, Eren…”  
  
Before Jean could protest his collar was grabbed again and Eren yanked him to his feet.

Jean had no choice but to follow the insistent pull, stumbling over to the bed until his knees hit the edge and Eren let go of the collar, shoving him forward instead so he fell face first onto the mattress. He caught himself on his elbows and pulled his legs onto the bed, scrambling to crawl higher, to bring some distance between them again.  
  
“Oh come on”, Eren tutted, tone patronizing. There was the subtle clink of metal and when Jean rolled around to sit up, back pressed against the headboard, Eren showed him the handcuffs dangling from the metal chain between his fingers.  
“You know I’ll tie you up either way, no sense in resisting…”

Jean swallowed, cold fury burning in his blood at the casual truth of the statement. His fingers dug through the sheets, tangling in the fabric to keep himself from fidgeting and he pulled his knees to his chest, watching Eren, waiting for the first move.  
  
It came as slow and natural as everything else had, confident and relaxed, not even remotely challenged. Eren took a few steps forward and around the bed. Measured and controlled, returning Jean’s attentive gaze with a spark of curiosity. He came to stand by the bedside table, almost level with Jean’s hunched form on the bed, regarding him closely. The chain jingled again when Eren raised the cuffs higher.  
“You can even put them on yourself, if you want”, he offered, an obvious smirk to his tone. “Show us you know where you belong by now…”

It wasn’t even a conscious decision, an instinct before anything else, that he slapped Eren’s hand away when the other man held out the cuffs for him to take. Eren caught them before the chain could slip through his fingers and he shot Eren a deeply disapproving look that was met with a snarl.  
“Haven’t learned your lesson yet, huh?” His voice was deceptively calm and Jean let out a humourless laugh, shaking his head.  
  
“Fuck you.”  
“Still wrong answer.”

Eren was on the bed in a blink, jumping across the distance between them with ease until he was crouched right in front of Jean, free hand reaching to grab his wrist.  
But this time Jean was prepared. His foot hit Eren straight in the chest, a kick that was as forceful as he could muster, shoulders braced against the headboard for leverage. Eren toppled backward, arms flailing in an attempt to regain his balance and Jean used that opportunity to twist away. He threw himself to the side, one leg curled up under him to push himself forward and make the jump off the bed. He had almost reached the edge when a hand grabbed his ankle and yanked him back.  
  
He yelped in surprise and the next moment his chest hit the edge of the mattress. The fall forced all the air from his lungs and he gasped for breath, legs kicking out as Eren climbed on top of him, resting his full weight on Jean’s thighs to keep him from escaping.

“Fucking…”, Jean cursed, thrashing helplessly as Eren pushed a broad palm between his shoulder blades, holding him down. “Let me go, you fucking asshole!” His wail wasn’t even met with an answer. Instead Eren caught one of his flapping arms and twisted it onto his back until Jean was wheezing in pain, the fight seeping out of his body.  
Eren did something weird then, pressing and probing his fixed wrist with almost gentle fingers. It went on for long enough that Jean considered wasting some of his scarce breath to ask what the hell was happening.  
  
But then Eren continued, wrapping the padded leather cuff around his wrist and closing the buckle with quick, efficient movements.  
“There we go”, he remarked and it was with a tiny spark of smugness that Jean noted Eren was just a bit out of breath. “That wasn’t too hard, was it?”  
“Fuck off!”

Eren then used the firm grip on Jean’s arm to wrestle him into a new position, straightening him until Jean was stretched out along the bed on his front with his arms raised above his head, hands against the headboard. Eren had one of his damn knees pressed into Jean’s back again, easily holding him down while threading the second cuff and chain behind one of the wooden bars, effectively tying Jean to the headboard when he fixed the cuff around his wrist.  
“All done”, Eren hummed and he sounded so proud of himself Jean wanted to kick him again. In the face this time. “Don’t go anywhere…”

The weight lifted from Jean’s back and he sucked in a deep breath. All traced of relief vanished though, when Eren came back into view just moments later, holding the candle in one and the booklet of matches in the other hand. He set the candle down on the bedside table so Jean had a perfect view of it with his head turned to the side like this.  
Then Eren broke off a match. It lit up on the first stroke, flame hissing to life and smell biting into Jean’s nose. The black wick of the candle easily caught fire and the flame burned evenly behind the protective glass.  
  
“Now we wait”, Eren said before he blew out the match, setting down the booklet next to the candle. Jean felt his neck prickle when Eren left his field of vision yet again, highly uncomfortable with not being able to see the other man, not being able to prepare for anything that might happen. But Eren appeared again and Jean wished he hadn’t, wished he’s stayed invisible behind him.  
  
The other man was holding the bright blue dildo and the bottle of lube.  
“But don’t worry, pretty. I’ll keep you entertained…”

“If you fucking touch me again I’ll…” Jean broke off in the middle of the sentence when Eren leaned forward, looking him over with an arched eyebrow.  
“We’ve been over this, Jean. You won’t do anything at all. You can’t. Me, on the other hand…” There was that grin again, lecherous and frightening. Dangerous. Eren held up the toy for him to inspect. It was on the bigger side and quite new, they hadn’t yet played with it a lot.  
  
Had Marco chosen it because of that? It did sound like his Master to give Eren a toy that would make him squirm. Or maybe it had been part of their guest’s plan.  
Jean was pulled out of his musings when Eren continued.

“I’m gonna fill you up with this. Push it all the way into your cute little ass until you’re gasping and moaning for me like a good slut.”  
“Screw you!”  
  
“Ah ah ahhh…”, Eren tutted and brushed the tip of the dildo against Jean’s lips in a gentle touch before pulling it back again. “You see, this is going up your ass either way. And I can be so good to you, pretty. I can finger you open, nice and slow, spread you apart and lube you up, get you soft and slick and ready to be filled and fucked…”   
The deep, seductive timbre of Eren’s voice, the sensual, dirty description, all of it went straight to Jean’s cock and he had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to not start grinding his hips into the bedding. The light tease of fabric against his straining hardness was driving him mad but he couldn’t sink this low, he just couldn’t.

“But if you insist on being a little bitch, if you keep insulting and snapping at me I might as well shove this down your throat and use nothing but your spit as lube when I ram it into your tight, unprepared hole.”  
  
The suggestion alone was enough to make a cold shiver run down Jean’s spine. His Master sometimes liked to test his limits, went too fast, too far. There were times Jean greatly enjoyed being taken with minimal preparation, the burn a welcome pain that only proved how wanted he was, how useful to his Master.  
But what Eren threatened to do to him was way too much. Jean knew he wouldn’t be able to take it, not something this big with only spit as lube and no preparation at all. So even if his bruised pride was still spitting venom at the mere idea of him just lying there, taking it … that seemed to be the lesser of two evils.  
If no one would come to help him he’d have to help himself as best as he could.

“So, what’s it gonna be, pretty? Ready to be a good boy?”  
Jean let out a deep breath and his eyes slid shut, forcing out a strained answer before he could overthink and screw himself.  
“Yes.”  
  
“Say it”, Eren demanded, voice full of dark glee. “Say you’ll be a good boy for me…”  
Another breath left Jean, this time in an annoyed huff, and he screwed his eyes shut tighter, teeth grinding before he spat:   
“I’ll be a good boy for you.” He tried to ignore the hissing voice of pride in the back of his head insisting that this was worse, that whatever pain Eren could give him wouldn’t be as bad as this, as handing himself over to the bastard. But his pride was an idiot most of the time, especially now that he was bound and helpless. It really was time to comply.  
  
“That’s it”, Eren sounded softer now, almost loving and a hand came down on top of Jean’s head, fingers threading through his hair. “Just give in and let me have you. Might enjoy yourself.”

Jean wanted to laugh, to spit in Eren’s face, to scream Never at the top of his lungs. To squirm away from the deceptively soft touch and cover his ears to not hear that gentle purr anymore. But he couldn’t do any of these things, could only lie there instead and let Eren touch and talk to him however he damn well pleased.  
He thought of Marco and what he must look like to his Master, spread out on the bed, tied down with his face covered in spunk that was slowly rubbing off onto the pillows, and asked himself if Marco would think of him as pathetic.   
If he watched this and was as disgusted as Jean or if he thoroughly enjoyed the show. If he’d ever take him back after witnessing this.  
  
The idea alone made Jean’s eyes flutter open in a rising tide of panic, head swivelling around, turning and craning back until he could see his Master, still seated comfortably in the chair. His legs were falling apart now and one of Marco’s palms was rubbing himself through his pants. Eyes half-lidded and teeth digging into his plump lower lip he was watching Jean with a heat and desire that had to be real.  
As soon as Marco noticed Jean’s gaze on him his face fell blank again, no sign of desire or want left, even though his hand was still pressing against the hard cock straining in his pants.

“Now there’s just one more thing”, Eren said and it sounded like he was very far away, Jean’s whole focus tuned in on his Master and the second of naked desire on that beautiful face before Marco had taken the role back on.  
The next moment soft, dark fabric was pulled down over his eyes and he was plunged into darkness when Eren tied the blindfold shut behind his head.

“Hey, what…”  
Eren shushed him quickly, fingers stroking through his hair, petting him.  
“Shhh pretty, don’t wanna spoil the surprise, do you?”  
  
Jean wanted to scoff and snarl but Eren’s threat was stuck way too vividly in his mind. So he took a deep, calming breath and tucked his head against the pillows in a gesture of submission. No matter how much it made his blood boil.  
With his sight gone he had to rely on his other senses, on the way he could hear clothes and sheets rustle, on the way he felt the mattress dip when Eren moved to sit somewhere beside his legs.

The first touch made him tremble even though it had been expected, broad palms cupping both his cheeks and prying them apart.  
“Look at that…”, Eren mumbled under his breath, most likely to himself. “So pink and pretty, really wanna wreck that gorgeous hole.”  
  
“Please, don’t hold back.” Marco’s voice was liquid velvet wafting through the air, caressing Jean’s skin in a gentle touch, however fleeting. Eren’s dark laugh on the other hand made goose bumps prickle across his arms.  
“Hear that, pretty?”, he sneered and his hand came down on Jean’s right cheek in a sharp smack, making his skin tingle. “Your Master wants me to destroy you…”

There was more rustling, movement Jean couldn’t interpret until warm breath his hit exposed hole and a second later a slick tongue was dragged across it. Jean bit down on his lips to hold back the whimper that threatened to escape him, trying to wiggle away from the touch but there was nowhere to go.  
Eren’s hands grabbed his hips then and nudged him to move up.  
  
“Come on pretty, on your knees, shoulders down.” He couldn’t do anything but follow the command with Eren’s strong hands bringing him into the desired position. Jean was even more exposed like this, hips canted in a way that put his ass on full display and made access easy for anything Eren had planned. The other man settled behind him then, judging by sound and movements.

The next whimper was impossible to hold back when Eren’s tongue returned, warm and slick and so invading. When Marco did this it made Jean feel hot and naughty and desired but the sensation of Eren probing his hole, so different to what he was used to, made Jean’s skin pull tight around his body and his cock drip shamefully, hard length hanging heavy between his legs.  
When the tongue breached him and wiggled around, working to loosen his muscles, Jean couldn’t stop a breathy moan from escaping, hands grabbing the wooden bars he was shackled to.

Eren hummed, vibrations teasing Jean’s sensitive opening, before slowly pulling back.  
“You’re enjoying this, huh?” The breath washing over his wet hole made Jean shiver. “Filthy boy likes me eating him out…”  
“Sh-shut up…” His voice was weak and wavering and it sure didn’t help that his hips where straining back without his permission, seeking more.  
Instead of reprimanding him, reminding him of the consequences of talking back, Eren laughed, a dark, hot sound, and hummed a pleased “Gladly” before going to work again.

His tongue wasn’t just warm and slick, it was also incredibly talented. Light and teasing and wonderful one time, then bold and forceful another. It made Jean’s body relax and give way no matter how much mind fought against it. The feeling so pleasurable and gentle after all the rough treatment, it was hard not to lose himself in the thorough, curious exploration. Too hard.  
  
In the end Eren did have him panting, the sensations just too good to supress in favour of his fuming pride. Especially with the way the blindfold kept him in the dark and didn’t give him anything to focus on instead of the onslaught of pleasure Eren’s tongue was gifting him with.

After a while a finger joined the ministrations, wet with warmed lube, and Jean hated himself just a bit for the moan he let out when it breached him.  
This was still Eren and just because he was good at what he was doing didn’t make it any more welcome. But damn, Jean was a slut for anything involving his ass and there was no way he could hide his excitement when being licked and fingered this expertly. His greedy cock was leaking a puddle of precome onto the sheets, after all.   
It was hard to deny that.  
  
“There’s my needy slut, sucking me right in…” Eren sounded pleased and way too fascinated. “You loosen up so fast, so eager … I can tell your hole is used to being stuffed good, isn’t it?”  
A second finger was added, dripping with lube as the first one had been, the excess started sliding down his balls when they both plunged in deep, stretching him open with just a minimal burn.

“Bet your Master likes to fill you up with all kinds of things. You have such a nice toy collection, I’d love to use all of those on you. But … we only have one night so I need to make do with that. We’ll still have plenty of fun, promise.”  
As much as Jean’s pride and frazzled mind wanted to object, his body could only agree when Eren found his prostate with surgical precision and brushed it lightly, carefully, making Jean all but melt against the sheets.

“Ohhh that was beautiful”, Eren hummed and thrust his fingers in and out a few times, deliberately not touching Jean’s prostate again. “Can you make that sound again? For me?”  
Jean didn’t even know he’d made a sound, couldn’t remember anything leaving his lips. But then Eren leaned back down and flicked that clever tongue around his loosening hole, fingers curling and rubbing and Jean twitched, unable to hold back the high-pitched, wanton mewl. Dammit.  
  
“That’s it, very nice…”, Eren praised, one warm hand running up Jean’s back, following the dip of his spine all the way to his straining shoulders, then slowly trailing down again. “Feels good, doesn’t it? See, this is what you can get if you’re nice to me. I can make you feel so good, Jean. Can make you feel amazing…”

Jean bit down on his lower lip, trying very hard to hold back the comment that there was no need for Eren to feel special, that Jean was sensitive and how everybody could get these kind of reactions from him if they fingered him right. It was only half the truth.   
Yes, Jean was sensitive and it was easy to excite him like this. But Eren very obviously knew what he was doing and he also knew, and this was indefinitely worse, how good he was. He was cocky and confident and so annoying but he also had enough skill to back his confidence up and a snarky comment wouldn’t change that.  
So Jean kept his mouth shut, dug his teeth into his lip and tried not to move his hips with the rhythm Eren set.

Eren was unrelenting, thrusting deep into him until he was buried to the knuckles, rubbing up against his inner walls and his sensitive prostate, scissoring his fingers to stretch him wider.   
Now and then he’d add his tongue into the mix, lap around the hole and lick into Jean alongside the tirelessly working digits, softening him further and further until a third, wet finger could be added.  
  
The stretch became more intense, pressure rising but never becoming too much. Eren kept his word, always starting out slow and gentle and working up to a faster rhythm, deeper thrusts, wider stretches.   
It never hurt but for a few, uncomfortable twinges that Jean was more than used to and could easily ignore in favour of the heat floating through his body.

What did start to hurt after a while was his straining hard cock, a dull but very insistent throbbing sensation that became more intense the longer Eren’s treatment went on. Barely noticeable at first it soon became more pressing, the pain nearly as intense as the pleasure, a thrilling combination Jean usually revelled in but this time it was different, uncomfortable, and he started trembling and flinching, completely unable to relieve himself of even a bit of discomfort, pained moans and sighs mixing with his pleasured ones.  
  
Eren caught on rather quickly and his enthusiastic movements slowed down, fingers stilling burrowed deep inside Jean. His free hand came up to caress Jean’s side, moving up and down his flank in a gesture that could have been soothing had it been anyone else.  
“It hurts, doesn’t it?”, Eren asked and hadn’t Jean known better he’d said it sounded sympathetic. “Your cute cock…”

Jean didn’t answer, only grit his teeth and huffed another noise laced with pain and pleasure when Eren crooked his fingers to brush them across his prostate, making his dick jump painfully, dribbling more precome.  
  
“Want me to touch it? Could make it stop hurting so bad … just wrap my hand around it and give you a few nice, tight strokes.”  
It sounded tempting, the promised relief, no matter how much deterring the fact that this was Eren offering to jerk him. And it couldn’t hurt, could it? The man already had three fingers buried to the knuckles in his ass, had already fucked his throat and come across his face, tied him down and blindfolded him … what was one more touch if this time it would keep the pain at bay?  
So Jean nodded and it was a jerky, stiff movement.

“Ah, you know how we play this, pretty. Say it.”  
His first instinct was to yell at Eren to go screw himself … but he was still tied down and helpless and now definitely wasn’t the time to get defensive and deny the man his stupid wishes.   
So Jean huffed, fingers tightening around the wooden bars of the headboard, and gritted his teeth through a low “Touch me.”  
  
“But I am touching you?”, the gleeful question painted a perfect picture of Eren’s shit-eating grin into Jean’s mind. “Touching you right … here…”  
This time the bastard all but pressed his fingers down into Jean’s most sensitive spot and he yelped, sharp pain shooting into his cock as it twitched violently, oozing more and more fluid that dripped down his length until it fell onto the sheets.  
Silence stretched between them with Jean panting heavily, teeth grinding as his pride roared at the sheer audacity of that man.

“Come on, I can keep milking you like this … or you can be a good boy and ask me to touch your cute cock. And you better say please.” Another press had Jean whimpering and more than ready to obey.  
“Okay, okay…”, he panted, face half buried into the pillows, lower lip hot and throbbing from all the biting. “I’ll say it, I’ll…” Jean cleared his throat, anything to win a few more seconds but this was inevitable if he wanted Eren to stop torturing him.   
“Touch my cock. Please.”  
“Good boy.”

Eren immediately reached out and wrapped a hand around his dripping dick, breathing a hot, excited noise.  
“God, you’re so fucking wet…” Jean shivered and convulsed on the first stroke, precome making the slide of Eren’s hand easy and way too good. “Never seen anything like this, you’re leaking so much. It’s everywhere, needy boy…”  
  
Jean tried to speak, tried to protest, but the lazy flicks of Eren’s wrist made the pain shrink away and only heightened his arousal and pleasure until all he could manage was a guttural groan, hips working down into the hand gripping him tight.   
After a few slow strokes Eren started moving his fingers inside Jean again, fucking him open in time with the hand on his cock. It was a whole new kind of torture, worse than the painful pleasure from before because this, this was taking him right up to the edge.  
  
The slow, skilled and sensual attention of Eren’s hands working in perfect synchrony, the flicks of a nimble thumb across the soaked tip of his dick and the soft tease of fingertips against his prostate, all of it coaxed him higher and higher but he couldn’t tip over. Couldn’t give Eren the satisfaction. And endlessly more important, he couldn’t disappoint Marco like that.

Jean hadn’t come without Marco’s permission for months. Not always by his Master’s hands but never without his blessing, never without checking in first if he was allowed, if he’d been good enough to deserve an orgasm.   
They had played like that, with him handing Marco this kind of control, on and off again for years. Long enough for the command to register as sacred in Jean’s mind, a boundary he’d never cross if he could help it in any way.  
  
It proved to be very taxing this time, hard since the minute they’d started his body was screaming for release, moving mindlessly into the pleasure, groans and sighs spilling over his lips as he chased his high.   
He wouldn’t be able to hold himself together if Eren didn’t stop but for that to happen he’d have to admit what was going on, that he was close. Maybe the bastard would make him beg again.

Lucky for him there was someone else still here who he had no trouble begging for anything, someone that might take pity if he only sounded wrecked enough.  
“Marco…”, Jean whimpered, voice brittle and heated. “Marco, sir … please … I’ll…”  
“No, you won’t.” Completely unimpressed Marco’s voice had turned from a gentle caress to a cold gush of air. “Not by his hands, Jean. You’re still mine. And every drop of come you have is mine to spill.”  
  
Jean sobbed, pressing his face into the pillows to muffle the desperate noise, helplessly lost in pleasure and with nothing left to do he already heard himself begging Eren to stop. But then Marco’s voice cut through the air again, harder and hotter than before.  
“Eren”, he said and it sounded every bit like a threat. “Don’t you dare.”

Eren’s hands stilled immediately, fingers freezing around his cock mid-stroke. There was no protest, no cruel laugh, just unquestioned obedience.  
For a split second Jean sympathized. Marco could have this effect on people, even the ones who’d never describe themselves as submissive, and he knew very well what it felt like to be caught off-guard by that tone, how it could make his heartbeat rise up into his throat and the bottom drop out of the pit of his stomach.  
  
Then it registered that his Master had done this for him, so that he wouldn’t fall over the edge without permission. Because Marco would never set him up for failure, never ask something Jean wouldn’t be able to give him. He’d never take control from Jean like this and then ask him to control himself.  
“Thank you”, Jean breathed, sighing against the pillows. “Thank you, sir…” His cock was still throbbing with need, hole stretched wide and perfect, but now that he wasn’t teetering the edge anymore he could reign himself in.

“Don’t be too relieved, pretty. Doesn’t mean I’m done with you…”  
Jean was very aware of that, hands tied to the headboard, blindfolded and displayed it was hard to forget he wasn’t in charge of anything at the moment. But just knowing that, after everything that had already happened, Marco was still on his side and would intervene if things went too far, made that fact a whole lot easier to bear.

A few heartbeats later Eren started to move again, though this time it was purely to pull his fingers slowly out of Jean, leaving him wet and empty, aching. It was an uncomfortable feeling and Jean almost wished for Eren’s fingers to return. But then something else nudged against his loose opening and Jean regretted his wish.  
  
It was the tip of the dildo, lubed up and firm. He was only given a second or two to prepare before Eren started pushing, easing the toy into him, smooth and patient. It was wider and definitely longer than the fingers had been, stretching him even more and filling him up further than any preparation could.  
  
Jean moaned, his cock twitching in Eren’s tight hold, the slow slide of the toy not letting up until it was lodged inside him completely, stretching him wide and filling him out, flared base pushed against his opening.

“How does that feel now? Your slutty hole likes being stretched wide, doesn’t it?”  
Jean didn’t answer, concentrated instead on keeping his thighs from twitching and trembling, toes curling with the effort to hold still to not move and debase himself by fucking back onto the toy. It felt good, thick and satisfying, filling and stretching him deliciously. But he couldn’t, couldn’t…

The first slap came as a surprise and forced a high-pitched noise out of his throat, Eren’s open palm hitting him right across his cheek, noise of the impact sounding through the room. A second slap hit his other cheek and this time Jean managed to keep quiet.  
  
With the surprise gone there was not much to the hits, they were fairly weak and careful, barely making his skin tingle.   
But then again, Jean suspected this was merely the warm up. He knew Eren could hit hard, still felt the echo of the blows he’d taken to his face earlier and that probably hadn’t even been everything the man could dish out. He was strong and precise and Jean had the creeping suspicion he’d be an utter wreck when Eren was done with him.  
  
A few more hits came down across his ass, still light and teasing more than anything but by the time they came to a halt, Eren’s hand resting in the small of his back, Jean’s ass felt warmer and had probably taken on a pretty flush.

“I hope you enjoyed your break”, Eren said and gave Jean’s dick a last, slow pump before he let go of it again. “I really liked making a stuck up little bitch like you whine and moan for me. But that’s not why we’re here, is it?” Broad hands splayed across his hips, wandering up his sides they grabbed his waist and Jean could swear they were almost able to circle him completely. But then Eren let go of him again, hands sliding back down his body until he grabbed both cheeks and pulled them apart, exposing his stuffed hole.   
  
Jean could feel Eren’s hungry gaze like a physical touch, examining his most intimate parts and it burned. But it also made Jean’s cock bob up against his stomach, the tip slapping against his abdomen with a muted, wet noise. Eren let out a pleased rumble before pushing his cheeks together, moving the toy inside him in a way that rubbed right against his prostate. Jean had to bite his lips as to not moan at the feeling.

“This is still a punishment. Bad boys like you need to be taught a lesson…”  
Strong fingers pinched one of his cheeks, hard, but Jean managed to swallow the pained noise bubbling up from his chest.  
“You see, Jean … I couldn’t care less if you flirt with random guys at the club. Sure, it’s naughty and your Master is right to punish you for it, you’ve been bad.” A playful smack. “But the thing that really annoys me is this: If you do want other men to fuck you, why did you say no to me for so long, hm?”  
  
The next hit was way harder, forcing the breath from his lungs and leaving Jean’s skin hot and tingling. He wouldn’t be surprised if it left the perfect imprint of Eren’s hand on his ass.  
“All this time you’ve been a little cocktease, shaking that sweet ass in your tight pants, bending over and grinning at me like that, making me want to fuck that cocky smirk right off your face, so hard and deep you can taste me in your throat … and you wanted me to want you, isn’t that right?”  
Jean gasped at the next blow, just as hard as the last one, this time falling down on his other cheek.

“No!”, he protested because Eren was wrong, so wrong, he’d never wanted to give him that kind of impression. He’d never wanted anyone but Marco, not even that man at the club but…  
“Filthy little liar”, Eren rumbled, giving him two more hard slaps and making it so hard to think when panic started to well up again in time with the hot pain spreading across his ass. “You were so thirsty for my attention, weren’t you? Sending me away again and again just to toy with me, make me want you so much more, isn’t that right?”

“No … no Eren, please! I’ve never … I wasn’t t-toying, I…” Jean cried out when an especially brutal smack hit him at the very top of his thigh, in the delicate fold right under his ass. This wasn’t right, how could Eren think like this? Jean had only ever been polite to the other man but always kept his distance. He’d never done anything to…  
  
“You were. Pretty little Jean on his high horse, with his fancy degree and his wonderful boyfriend … never wanted scum like me to actually touch you, hm? Just wanted to show me what you’d never let me have.”  
“I … I d-don’t think you’re…”  
  
“Well too bad, pretty boy”, Eren interrupted his frantic pleading, hand coming down in relentless slaps all over his unprotected ass. “Because you only ever made me want you more. And now that I finally have you … I’ll make you pay.”

“Oh god…”, Jean sobbed, body jostling under the brutal hits. It had taken Eren minutes to light his entire backside on fire and each merciless smack made it worse. They fell down in a fast, unrelenting rhythm that made Jean squirm and gasp and cry out, fingers clenching helplessly around the wooden bars and legs trembling to hold him upright and in position.   
He didn’t even want to know what Eren would do if he tried to get away from his punishment. There was nothing to do, no way out but through this.  
  
“Oh come on, don’t be a bitch”, Eren taunted, hand still coming down on Jean’s ass in noisy, hard smacks. “I know you can take more. Heard your Master likes to whip you when you’re naughty. Against that a little spanking should be nothing…”

Had Jean any capacity left to think about Eren’s words, had he not been completely overcome with the fear of every unforgiving hit, he might have tried to put into words how very different those two things were.  
  
Yes, being whipped hurt a hell of a lot more than a simple spanking but Marco also spanked very different from Eren. For one thing he talked to Jean, all the time, when he threw his sub over his knee. Made sure Jean knew exactly why he was being punished, how much he’d have to take. He’d praise Jean for taking it well or reminded him to be good. He’d pause between hits sometimes to rub Jean’s ass soothingly, maybe pet up and down his back before continuing.   
When Marco spanked him it was cathartic, he did it because he cared about Jean and wanted him to be good and safe. He gave Jean this pain and took away guilt and fear and all the dark thoughts weighing him down.  
  
Eren took nothing from Jean but his dignity, didn’t show compassion or any sign that he cared at all. He hurt Jean because he enjoyed it and that alone made the pain so much harder to endure.

But Jean couldn’t say or even think any of that, couldn’t go further than a deep, emotional awareness of how very different the two apparently similar experiences were. Could do nothing but hold on and cry out in pain until after a while the hits slowed down and Eren rested two broad palms on his flaming cheeks.  
“Look at this…”, Eren hummed and then a hand grabbed the dildo still lodged deep inside him and pumped it a few times, in and out. Jean’s head was reeling, thighs twitching as pain and pleasure twirled together, each shove jostling his burning cheeks and rubbing his insides in the most delicious way.   
“Your ass looks gorgeous like this, red is such a good colour on you. Let’s try adding some green, shall we?”

Jean was still dazed, endorphins rushing into his blood to relieve the pain, focus narrowing down, but he was not too dazed as to not put two and two together when Eren moved, mattress dipping and creaking as the weight left it.  
  
The candle seemed to have burned down enough for their purposes, Jean could picture it perfectly in his mind. The liquid, darker wax pooling on top, flame flickering peacefully when Eren lifted the glass from the bedside table.   
The little, modelled indentation at one side of the rim that would make pouring the wax easier and more precise.  
When Eren’s weight returned and settled back between his spread legs Jean tried to brace himself but he was still shaken up and frazzled around the edges and couldn’t help but twitch and whimper when the first drops of wax hit the side of his left cheek, slowly dripping down to his thigh.

It wasn’t that wax play hurt all too much, at least not compared to a spanking or paddling or even a whipping. It was a hot sting that slowly faded into a warm hum and sometimes it could even be pleasant. But temperature play like this made Jean nervous.  
  
He wasn’t too fond of wax for the same reason that he wasn’t into using ice cubes during a scene: Liquids splashing against and dripping down his skin while he was tied up and couldn’t do anything to wipe them away annoyed him, they could drip and slosh and pool and cling to him, marking him up for everyone to see.  
  
But that was also the reason he sometimes still indulged in it. Just like come spurted across his face and not wiped away it set a claim, made him feel dirty and owned and reminded him rather distinctly, that his appearance wasn’t for him to decide during a scene. That he was handing himself over, body and soul, for whatever twisted plans his Master had for him.  
His pride didn’t take kindly to that idea but that was exactly why Jean’s cock enjoyed it all the more.

The next few drops landed towards the centre of his cheek, where a lot of Eren’s hard blows had hit him earlier. His skin was already burning up and tender, turning the slight sting of heat into an insistent burn and Jean hissed in pain, trying desperately to hold still, to not make the wax drip somewhere it definitely wasn’t supposed to.  
The sensation faded into a throbbing ache when the drops rolled down his skin before hardening.  
  
“Now that’s right, pretty”, Eren breathed and he sounded so focused, like he was completely attuned to Jean’s movements and reactions. “Don’t twitch too much. You don’t want me to miss your firm little cheeks, do you?”

Jean didn’t even dignify that comment with an answer, only sucked in another harsh breath when the next load hit him, this time more wax splattering against his skin and making it’s way down his cheek. It almost reached the sensitive fold below his ass this time.  
  
Eren continued decorating him like that, dribbling searing lines of wax onto his skin that slowly hardened, sticking to the tender curve of his ass. First the left cheek, then the right, before he crossed back to previous adornments and added to them, higher or lower, dripping more and more wax until Jean was gasping and shuddering, wooden headboard creaking under the strain of his tight grip.  
  
“Fuck Jean, you look so damn good…”, Eren cooed, one of his hands rubbing up and down Jean’s flank which, weirdly, eased the tremble in his limbs the tiniest bit. “Thought about having you like this so often, tied up on your knees and bent over for me. Thought about what I’d do to your sweet ass when I finally got it. And I must say, of all the ideas I had, this might just be my favourite…”

A big splash of wax hit the side of his ass, like Eren had just tipped over the whole glass and dumped all the remaining liquid onto him, and Jean hissed and wiggled, the hot slide across his skin lighting his nerves on fire.  
There was a creak from somewhere behind him, a subtle shift and rustle of clothes and then two warm, broad hands grabbed his hips and held him steady when all he wanted to do was twitch and slink away. Hoping beyond hope that this was it, that Eren had his fun and would now leave, even though in reality Jean knew that all of this was still far from over.  
  
After a few moments of holding him tight, grounding him, one of the hands left his hips and instead nudged against the dildo still deep inside him, taking the base in a tight hold and pulling it out almost completely in a smooth slide.  
Jean felt his breath hitch and his muscles clamp down on the toy, trying to suck it back in even though the friction was wonderful and a very welcome distraction from his throbbing, burning backside.

The strong, fast thrust back inside wrung a low moan from him and his hips canted upwards all on their own, presenting his ass all too willingly.  
“Such a little slut…” It sounded like praise, somewhat fond but with a heated darkness lurking behind the words, short fingernails digging into his hip and making Jean tremble. “Offering yourself up to me, hm? Finally giving in?”  
  
“N-no…” Jean’s tongue felt clumsy and too big for his mouth and he let his jaw fall open, panting loudly when Eren set into a rhythm, fucking him on the toy. It felt all too good, the glorious friction, the way it sometimes bumped into his prostate on a steady thrust, how it stretched and worked his sensitive rim … all these sensations mixed with the insistent burn of his cheeks, leaving his mind reeling, breath puffing out against the damp pillows.

There was the familiar snick of a bottle being opened and the next thing Jean noticed was cold, wet lube splattering against his rim, the sudden sensation making him moan and shiver, contrasting deliciously with the heat throbbing along his skin.   
  
The continuous movement of the dildo worked the wetness into him, spreading it across the toy and making the slide easier. Eren began fucking him harder, faster, one hand still holding his hip steady while the other shoved the dildo deep into him, bumping his prostate on every other thrust and sometimes aiming for it, hitting it so hard and with such precision that Jean saw stars exploding behind the darkness of the blindfold.  
He was moaning and whining shamelessly, no capacity left to pretend this wasn’t absolutely perfect, hips straining back into the deep thrusts.  
  
Until Eren buried the toy to the hilt again and let go, leaving Jean to rut back against nothing, gasping curses and whimpering for more.

“Patience, pretty. You’ll still get to enjoy my cock later. But right now I want to make some memories…” The words made Jean’s stomach twist but only partly managed to pull his mind from the fog it had been submerged in, noting his own disgust but not quite being able to connect it to anything.  
  
“Fuck this is so gorgeous. Should see yourself like this, pretty. All this wax dribbled across your cute red ass, hole messy with lube and stretched so wide, sucking this toy right in … wish I could take some pictures…”  
“You can.” Marco’s voice was smooth and so much closer than expected, somewhere to Jean’s left like he was standing right next to the bed. “Feel free to get some souvenirs. As long as his face isn’t on them you can even show them to your friends, if you like…”

“No!”, Jean shrieked, the mere thought of Eren boasting about this to anyone, about keeping the slightest smidge of what was happening for himself, something to pull out and jerk off over. It rattled Jean to the core, shaking him out of the pleasured haze and back into his cold reality.   
“Don’t you … no! Stop … Marco, stop that!”, he hissed and spat, twisting away from the hand still holding onto his hip and kicking out. His foot collided with something warm, something soft and Jean heard a surprised “Ooof!” before his ankle was caught and he was wrestled back into position, knees shoved apart even further.  
  
He was still fighting it, wiggling and twisting and cussing up a storm when strong fingers grabbed and pinched him, high up on the inside of his thigh, and it was so painful and so sudden, Jean could almost hear the blood vessels pop to form a magnificent bruise in the very near future.  
He gave a strangled yelp and fell still, the pain so intense it kept him from breathing until the pinch loosened and the spot was petted gently.  
“Still now, I’ll only need a minute”, Eren hummed and Jean wanted to spit and curse at him but could also very well pass on another of those pinches from hell. Damn the bastard.

The hand left his thigh, not without another patronizing pat, and soon after Jean heard the shutter of a camera clicking. Time and time again, an electric current shooting down his spine and prickling along his arms each time he heard it go off.   
It made his cheeks burn with humiliation and shameful defeat, the mere knowledge that the precarious position he was in was being immortalized in pictures, forever naked and flushed and sweaty and exposed on Eren’s phone.   
  
As soon as he got out of these cuffs he’d break the goddamn thing into a million pieces and shove them up the bastard’s ass. But for the time being he could only kneel there and wait for Eren to be done. There was more rustling as the other man shifted his weight on the mattress, moving around him and snapping more pictures from different angles, humming approvingly now and again.

With a good amount of determination Jean managed to tear his attention away from Eren and instead checked in with himself.   
  
His backside was still on fire but his hole throbbed teasingly, yearning for more even though he was as stuffed as possible, his cock still embarrassingly hard, hanging heavy between his legs and even now dripping precome, turning him into an even more pitiful mess. There were a few subtle sensations, a slight ache radiating from the small of his back and his shoulders, the position taking it’s toll on his body. Hands a little clammy and fingers cramping.  
His mind was still swimming, momentary sharpness dissolving again as the initial shock wore off and he slipped back into acceptance, if only for now. That seemed to be the best strategy to make it out of here without any more damage than necessary. Not that any of this was really necessary…

“There we go, fuck this is gorgeous. Gonna keep those in a very special place…”  
Jean wanted to tell Eren where he could shove his damn pictures but his lips were dry and his tongue was clumsy and he couldn’t speak, even if the stinging fear of further punishment would have let him.  
  
A heartbeat or two and curious fingers returned to his ass, picking at the cooled wax and scraping around a bit to get some of it off. A hot breath left Jean’s lips, the prodding making the dulled pain flare up again and he tried to squirm away but a hand grabbing his hip kept him from moving too much.  
“Ah, that’s no use”, Eren muttered, probably to himself before shifting his weight, moving until he was kneeling beside Jean. “Let me try something different…”

The hit with the paddle caught Jean completely unprepared and he shouted in surprise, a hoarse, urgent noise that drowned in the following smacks, fast and hard, peppered all across his ass.  
He was sensitive and aching and this was so much to take. First the sting of a thorough spanking, then the burn of the wax and now the heavy blows with the paddle. It gave a different kind of pain, less intense and more muted but instead of staying concentrated on his ass the impact travelled through his whole body, rattling his bones.  
After a few good hits Eren paused, fingers returning to prod at the wax still clinging to his backside, carefully chipping some away.  
  
“This is better, coming right off…” Jean couldn’t see what he was talking about but he knew what a good spanking did to an ass covered in cooled wax. It made the wax break off and fall away, revealing the tender, flushed skin underneath. Marco loved to do that to him sometimes, fascinated every time.

Eren continued with the paddling, giving him strong whacks that made his teeth clatter, far more than Jean could count in his current state of mind. It went on for forever and then a bit, until Jean felt his muscles loosen and his body relax and then he was under, carried away by sensations so intense his body couldn’t bear them anymore, not like it had been until now at least.   
His perception narrowed down to his flaming ass before it expanded again, wide, wider, pain melting away and twisting, transforming into something else entirely.  
  
The next hit made a hot moan spill from his lips, mouth open and panting, tongue still thick and useless but it didn’t matter.   
Everything that mattered was Eren’s steady hand on his hip and the next, mindblowing whack of the paddle. He no longer grit his shattering teeth through the pain but instead moved his hips back into the hits, moaning and whining with need every time the leather connected with his backside.  
  
Tears were springing to his eyes and even if had he noticed Jean wouldn’t have been able to hold them back or wipe them away. He had no choice but to let them spill over and soak into the cool fabric of the blindfold, a shaky sob leaving his lips and before he knew it he was bawling, more and more tears dripping from his eyes, wet cries and pathetic hiccups bubbling up from deep within his chest.  
His hips were still moving back into each and every blow.

The strength of the hits didn’t let up to the very end but Eren slowed down. First just slightly, then more and more until he came to a complete halt. A hand that felt cool against his tortured skin came up to rub soothingly across his cheeks and Jean sobbed again at the sheer tenderness, not able to stop his tears even after the hits had stopped.  
  
There was a quiet conversation he only caught snippets of over the rush of his own blood in his ears and the cries and sniffles and sobs leaving him.  
  
“…promise. You can…”  
  
“…understand. I have to, Marco … can’t just...”  
  
“Okay. Let’s…”

Someone opened his cuffs and took them off before gently, so very gently rolling him onto his back. His blindfold was pulled away and Jean screwed his eyes shut against the dimmed but still too bright light of the room. A palm on his cheek, warm and soft. More tears slipping out from under his closed eyelids, dribbling down his temple and into the shell of his ear.  
  
“…your eyes, Jean. Look at me please.”  
He slowly, very slowly blinked his eyes open. The first thing he saw was brilliant green and furrowed eyebrows, blurred from the sheen of moisture. One of his hands was wrapped by tender fingers.  
  
“Any cold or numb limbs?”, Eren asked, voice low and concerned. It took Jean a while to figure out what the other man was talking about but when he did he shook his head. All he could feel was a warm fuzz, like his whole body was filled with cotton candy.  
  
“Colour?” It was a serious question but Jean couldn’t help but smile up at the face that looked so concerned. About him.  
“Green”, he breathed, voice low, barely audible. His free hand came up to rest against Eren’s bare shoulder. “Fuck me…”

Eren growled, an urgent, animalistic sound that went straight to Jean’s overexcited cock, making it twitch against his trembling stomach. He wrapped weak fingers around the one’s still holding his hand with careful delicacy, and squeezed as hard as he could.  
“Fuck me…”, he repeated, trying to sound seductive even though he was very sure it came out needy and brittle. Another moan and Eren swooped down, burying his teeth in Jean’s shoulder, making him moan and writhe under the intense sensation. Not pain anymore, he was beyond pain by now, nerves humming and singing and craving more at every touch.  
  
A low noise from somewhere beside the bed caught Jean’s attention and he managed to look over. He found Marco standing above him, lips wet and bitten, cheeks flushed, eyes glassy, one hand shoved into his open pants to massage an erection that was still hidden behind the soaked fabric of his boxers.

“Mhhh … Marco…”, he mewled, brainless, and tried to reach out with one hand only to find Eren snatching his wrist and slamming it back onto the mattress with a vicious snarl. The same hand that had grabbed him then came up to cup his cheek and turn his head away from Marco and into the mop of dark, dishevelled hair.  
  
“No”, Eren growled, placing another perfect bite right next to the first one. His hairline was dotted with sweat and his smell was so intense, heat and salt and that underlying, earthy note. It made Jean’s head spin even more. “No Marco. You’re mine tonight and I’ll break you apart the way you need me to, isn’t that right?”  
Jean could only whimper and roll his hips up into Eren who was braced above him and let out another deep rumble at that.  
“Such a fucking slut … whining for me to stuff his sloppy hole…”

Jean’s mind was still reeling. He needed this, wanted it, god did he want Eren’s cock…  
But then again the other man had just seamlessly slipped back into his role, was more than ready to give Jean everything he’d ever wanted out of this scene. And fighting and begging only to be ignored, only for Eren to go through with whatever he wanted got Jean so damn hard…  
  
So he let go of Eren’s hand as if he’d been burned and threw his head back into the pillows, mouth twisting in disgust as he let himself fall back into his own role.  
“Never!”, he forced out and tried to twist away from under Eren but his body was weak and fuzzed around the edges and the other man was such a strong presence above him, weighing him down and giving his frazzled senses something to cling to.

A hand reached down to shove his legs even further apart, then grabbed the base of the dildo and pulled it out without a shred of mercy, unceremoniously dropping it onto the rumpled sheets.  
Jean felt hot and very empty, slick hole twitching and trying to clamp down on something that wasn’t there anymore, taken from him too fast for his body to get used to it this quickly.  
  
Eren sat up slowly and came to kneel between Jean’s spread legs, taking his weight away and running both hands up and down Jean’s ribs. Jean let out a little grunt and shoved weakly at one of the hands but failed to push it away.  
“Careful now”, the man hummed, green eyes fixed intently on his face. “Or do you want me to cuff you to the headboard again?”

Jean didn’t answer but, after a moment of contemplation, let his hand fall back onto the mattress. His shoulders were still stiff from holding the earlier position for so long and he’d rather not subject himself to that yet again.  
“That’s a good boy”, Eren praised and Jean felt icy tendrils shoot up his chest and into his throat as he watched the other man reach down and open his belt again with a dull clinking sound.  
  
“Just lie back and let me fuck you. I’ll make it good for you, promise…”  
“I…”, Jean began, voice thick and throat raw but Eren shook his head and fixed him with a smug gaze.  
“Shhh pretty.” Eren’s nimble hands pushed his jeans and underwear down to his thighs, cock bobbing free and slapping up against his stomach with a wet smack. It was completely erect again and just the sight of that thick monster had Jean squirming. He couldn’t believe that thing had fit in his throat earlier, if just barely.   
  
The sight, the implications of what was to come made him want to hiss and curse but he couldn’t, had no strength left to put up a fight when Eren wrapped a fist around his own cock and stroked it a few times, spreading precome with a wet squelching sound.

“Like what you see?”, he grinned, still so damn smug. Jean felt his lips twist in disgust again but his anger had nowhere to go, nothing left to defend his hurt pride and dignity. He’d been violated and beaten and degraded and now Eren would put the finishing touches on him, completely and utterly break him apart.  
With a puff all of Jean’s residual anger dissolved and what was left was fear. Naked panic and utter helplessness. Fresh tears welled up in his eyes as he watched Eren pull a condom from one of his jeans’ pockets. It was opened slowly and very deliberately rolled down Eren’s eager dick.  
  
The first tears spilled over when Eren leaned forward, bracing his hands next to Jean’s shoulders and forcing his thighs further apart when he shoved slim, strong hips between them.

“P-please…”, Jean whispered. He’d never felt this small in his entire life. This … breakable. Held down and about to be ravaged. “Please Eren, you d-don’t … you don’t have to … please, I’ll d-do anything…”  
“Anything?”, Eren mused, one hand coming up to cup Jean’s wet cheek with dangerous tenderness. “And what could you give me…”  
“I’m … I…”  
  
“What could you give me”, Eren pressed on, gripping his jaw and tilting his head back. “That I can’t just take, hm? I fucked your pretty face, I beat your smart little ass and now I’ll take your sloppy hole. Think there’s anything left of you that I’d want? That you’re worth more than that? A cute face and a nice piece of ass…”  
The words stung, cruel truth. He wasn’t more than that, not to Eren. He had nothing to offer, nothing to bargain with, no way of stopping the other man, no matter how horrifying the alternative.

“Now look at me”, Eren cooed, tilting Jean’s head again so that he had no other choice but to look up into startling green eyes, twinkling with an evil delight. “Look at me when I take you, Jean. I want you to know it’s me every second I fuck you.”  
  
“Please, Eren … don’t”, his pleading little whisper turned into a desperate, wet sob when he felt Eren’s cock breach his hole, still soft and slippery with lube. It didn’t hurt, not after the thorough preparation with the toy, but it wasn’t pain that forced more tears out of Jean’s eyes and whimpers to fall from his lips.  
  
The invasion was so much more personal and intimate than anything that had happened before. Jean could have been able to take the face fucking and the spanking and the wax, even the damn pictures, and still have been able to knit himself back together. With time and patience. But this, Eren claiming him in this finite, irrevocable way, was the last straw. The string being tugged that would make him unravel completely.

The knowledge that he was forever sullied, tainted, seeped in deeper and deeper the more of Eren he was forced to take, his treacherous body opening willingly to the intrusion, so easy and welcoming.  
His vision blurred with more and more tears welling up and spilling down his cheeks but he could still see Eren’s face hovering above him, so close and still smirking even when those lips fell open around a groan and he panted hot breath across Jean’s face.  
  
Eren let out a long, low moan when he was completely buried inside Jean, head tipping forward to nuzzle Jean’s neck almost affectionately.  
“God, you feel so fucking good…” the voice was muffled but Jean still understood every word, strangely attuned to the other man, sensitive in a way he definitely didn’t want to be. He could feel every shift of strong muscles, every throb of the hot flesh inside him, hear every panting breath and rustle of fabric.

However Jean didn’t have a lot of time to take in all the sensations that threatened to overwhelm him with their intensity.   
Eren gave him only a short break before he pulled back, the smooth slide all too perfect, and brought down a hand to grab the back of Jean’s knee and shove it up all the way to his chest. Spreading him wide open before sinking back into him, easy and controlled.  
  
A huff of air escaped Jean as he was folded and filled, hands burying into the sheets and fisting the soft fabric in an attempt to ground himself. The stimulation of Eren’s smooth rhythm was perfect and he felt his body coming alive under the strong man, nerves humming with a need for more no matter how hard he tried to shut them down. Not even the humiliating position could keep his cock from throbbing and leaking, a puddle of precome collecting on his stomach and dripping down his side.  
  
“So flexible”, Eren praised, just a little out of breath and hips working steadily. “That’s what you need, isn’t it? Bet a toy can only keep you satisfied for so long … in the end it’s a real, hard fuck a needy thing like you craves…”

“N-no…”, Jean stammered, clenching his jaw and turning his head away. But not even a tiny escape like that was granted to him when Eren shifted his weight so he could lift a hand from the mattress and slap his cheek before grabbing his jaw and forcing him into eye contact again. The hit wasn’t nearly as hard as anything he’d already taken, only made his skin tingle a bit. But the humiliation still burned as bright as ever.  
“I said look at me!”, Eren growled and gave a hard, deep thrust that rattled Jean to his core, made him moan with pleasure and had fresh tears spilling from his eyes.  
  
“G-god … god please…”, Jean didn’t even know what he was begging for, his body at war with his mind, pleasure raging through his blood, into the tips of his fingers and toes, along his scalp and onto his tongue where it clashed against his teeth and dripped to freedom as moans and whines and half-formed pleas for nothing in particular.  
But the same man that was giving Jean pleasure beyond compare also terrified him endlessly, hovering above him and holding him down, leaving no escape, nowhere to run or hide, making him endure and live through every second with all the clarity he still had left.

“That’s right, pretty…”, Eren grunted, shifting his weight again so that he could grab Jean’s other knee, folding him in half completely as he shoved it up to his chest as well, making breathing harder but every deep thrust so much more intense.  
It was a rough rhythm with little regard for what Jean would enjoy and for a blurry second he asked himself if Eren knew how much he loved just that. To be taken violently, not for his own enjoyment but for that of whoever was pleasuring himself with Jean. To be fucked like a thing, not like a human craving release as well. To serve and to be used.   
  
Claimed.  
  
But then Eren picked up the pace and every thought in Jean’s brain melted into nothingness and the only thing left was to feel. Terror and hopelessness and burning need and desire and so much raw lust, so much pleasure…

“Please … please, no…”, he whimpered and couldn’t even trust himself to know if that wasn’t code for “god yes, just like that, right there, fuck yes…”, fingers still buried in the sheets and feet bobbing limp in the air with every powerful shove of Eren’s hips.  
The friction was perfect, every thrust forcing him to open up around this wonderful, thick length and even though it wasn’t quite the right angle Eren still managed to brush his prostate each and every time, though he probably didn’t do it on purpose.  
  
“No?” Eren’s voice was raspy and breathier, now that he was becoming more winded, fingers digging deep into Jean’s skin. “Little slut seems to love it, though…”  
“No!” It was a pathetic whine that turned into pleasured moan when Eren’s cock brushed his sweet spot just so, filled him out perfectly. “No Eren, please … no, no…”

Then it was all gone, Eren’s weight above him, the strong hands shoving his legs up and back, that perfect, thick cock claiming him and the next moment a hand grabbed his collar and yanked him to the side.  
  
“Come on”, Eren growled, his other hand grabbing Jean’s wrist and pulling him off the bed, the sheets coming with them when Jean didn’t find it in him to let go, having long lost control of his body in every conceivable way.  
  
But Eren didn’t have any problem manoeuvring him even without his cooperation and soon Jean found himself half-kneeling next to the bed with his chest and face shoved into the sheets and his legs kicked apart, ass propped up perfectly by the bedframe and his cock pressed down into the mattress.  
Eren slipped back into him like he belonged there, filling him hot and thick and wonderful and Jean moaned into the bedding, voice muffled but definitely needy. This angle was better, that cock hitting his prostate dead-on with every deep thrust and with his face in the sheets Jean could almost pretend…

A hand grabbed his hair yet again, making his scalp scream in protest as his head was pulled back.  
Through the blur of his tears Jean could make out his own flushed, messy face in the mirror mounted onto the wardrobe door with Eren hovering right above him, face flushed and sweaty but wildly handsome.  
“Look at yourself”, he hissed, lips pulling into a vicious grin full of teeth. “So fucking desperate, such a filthy slut. Can’t even stop moaning when I fuck you raw…”  
  
“Oh god…”, Jean sobbed and then let out a long, hot moan, more fat tears rolling down his cheeks, blurring his vision even further. Not enough to completely melt away the sight he was forced to drink in. His own ugly, tear-streaked face, ass high in the air and Eren’s hips slapping against it, making his whole body tremble with every deep thrust.  
“Please”, he begged and it was strange watching his own swollen lips move when he couldn’t even remember what he was saying at that very moment. “Please, stop … let me … let me go, Eren please…”

Eren didn’t let him go. On the contrary he grabbed one of Jean’s wrists, forcing him to release the sheets and twisted it onto his back before doing the same to the other wrist until he could hold both in just one of his hands, securing them on Jean’s back.   
The other hand was still fisted in his hair, forcing him to watch the display in the mirror. To watch, not just feel, Eren fucking him. Claiming every last atom in his body.  
  
The rhythm wasn’t as brutal this time. Slower and more sensual, deep and very controlled and so damn intense. Eren’s eyes were locked onto the reflection of Jean’s face in the mirror, carefully observing every reaction to every thrust, every pant and moan, every time his tired eyes rolled back into his head, eyelids fluttering.   
He watched and groaned softly when a string of saliva escaped Jean’s lips, tongue not controlled enough to let him swallow. Watched when a perfect thrust elicited a beautiful, high-pitched wail, Jean’s limbs twitching weakly when he didn’t have the strength left to writhe in pleasure.

Every reaction, every whimper and twitch and unintelligible string of syllables was ammunition. It showed Eren just how to move, how to angle his hips, when to pick up speed and when to slow down and grind deep.   
The longer he watched Jean the more he mastered fucking him into a submissive, pliant slave, too out of his mind with pleasure to even remember why he’d been protesting this not too long ago.  
  
And he was everywhere. It wasn’t just strong hands keeping Jean still and in position, not just steady hips drilling into him. It was his scent clinging to the sheets and clouding Jean’s senses, earthy notes and sharp sweat, so alive and masculine and arousing.   
The heat his moving body radiated, strength and danger bleeding out of him with every controlled shift of his muscles.   
The noises he made, puffs of breath and groans of effort and little, trembling moans when Jean squeezed around him just so.   
His all-encompassing presence spreading through the room and turning the very air Jean breathed into part of himself, invading his body, his senses, his lungs and his mind.

“E-eren…” The pleading moan escaped Jean against his will, just like everything else. “Oh f-fuck Eren!” Had he any strength or leverage to move back into the deep thrusts he would have. Eren’s reflection grinned triumphantly and he gave a few more, perfectly timed and aimed thrusts, knowing Jean inside and out.   
  
Then he pulled back completely and Jean nearly sobbed with the loss but he was only pushed a bit further up the bed and rolled onto his side, Eren’s hands letting go of his wrist and hair to lift one of his legs instead, spreading him apart.   
One of Eren’s knees was braced against the mattress, the other foot still on the floor as he settled between Jean’s legs, straddling his thigh, and rested the one he’d lifted against his chest, securing it at his shoulder with a tight grip.  
  
Jean cursed when Eren slid back into him, still so easy and slick, his body even more accepting of the intrusion now, soft and yielding and welcoming.  
“Shit … Shit … oh fuck, Eren…”  
“That’s right”, the man above him growled, hips working steady before he slowly picked up the pace. “Moan my name, sweetheart.” It was natural to follow the command, a reflex he couldn’t stop even if he’d tried.  
  
“Eren!”, Jean whimpered, his prostate grazed teasingly, then rubbed on a deep, hard grind that had him sobbing. A fast, hard thrust made him scream, mindless and sensitive and exposed, everything out in the open. Every secret craving, every dark fantasy pulled from him and laid bare for the world to see.

Eren didn’t quite build a steady rhythm this time around but instead alternated the speed and strength and depth of his thrusts skilfully, giving Jean no chance to get used to any kind of stimulation. Instead every shove of those strong hips came as a delicious surprise, keeping him on the edge until every single nerve ending in his body was on fire, muscles spasming and twitching, screaming for release.   
A series of quick, rough thrusts had him whimpering, luxurious deep grinds made him pant and whine and slow, deep strokes had him moaning for more, Eren’s name spilling from his lips like a prayer.  
  
Then, amidst all the overstimulation and torturous pleasure, there was Marco.   
Movements fluid and graceful as he settled on the edge of the bed right next to Eren, one of his long legs curled up under himself so he could face them.   
His expression was soft and loving and that was enough to make tears spring up in Jean’s eyes yet again, silently dripping from his lashes.  
  
“Marco…”, he mouthed, not sure if he even made a sound, one of his hands reaching weakly for his Master and this time he was allowed. This time Marco reached for him in turn and entwined their fingers, his hand warm and broad and grounding.

“My sweet, sweet boy”, Marco breathed, a soft smile playing on his lips. Jean whimpered when Eren gave another deep, intense shove of his hips, still fucking him, forcing him impossibly higher. “You’ve been wonderful, taken your punishment so well, so beautiful. You earned a reward.”  
A tight knot loosened in Jean’s chest at the words, absolving him of guilt and shame and fear. A heart-wrenching sob fought it’s way out of his throat and the tears kept coming, streaming down his face and seeping into the sheets.  
  
“Marco, Marco…”, he whimpered and this time he was sure there was sound, his voice strained and wet but so very relieved. “Marco please…”  
“Do you want to come, beautiful?”, Marco asked, calm and soft, before lifting Jean’s trembling hand to his lips and breathing the barest hint of a kiss against his knuckles. That alone, the pride in Marco’s voice, the affection, could have been enough to tip him over the edge he was barely clinging onto. But he didn’t have permission just yet.

“Yes!”, he sobbed, whole body shaking with need and bone deep pleasure. “Yes, god yes Marco! Please, I wanna c-come, please let me … let me come, I n-need…”  
“Good boy”, Marco smiled lovingly and reached out with his free hand to pet his hair.   
Then he reached down and just at that moment Eren picked up the pace, drilling into him without mercy, deep and hard and fast enough to make Jean’s teeth rattle.  
  
“Come, pet.” That paired with a single brush of Marco’s fingertip against his cock was enough to make Jean lose it, howling and crying out and sobbing as he came and all the muscles in his body locked up violently.   
Eren fucked him through it, not slowing down his brutal pace while Jean shivered and screamed and came and came and came, spurting across Marco’s fingers and the rumpled sheets until there was nothing left, until he was dry and gasping, eyes wide open but unseeing.  
  
Eren pulled out of him carefully, still so very hard. It only took him a few strokes of his hand to come as well, groaning and sighing, warm come splashing against the inside of Jean’s thigh, against his balls and his ass and in the high of his afterglow Jean moaned, eyes rolling back into his head at the feeling and a sense of pride warmed his tired limbs.

Jean kept floating for a good while after that, not quite blacked out but not quite present either. He heard harsh breathing, fabric rustling, steps around the room. A voice talking to him, soothing and calm, though he couldn’t understand a word or even tell if it was Eren or Marco. Strong hands lifted him onto the bed completely and helped him stretch out.  
Then, at long last, practiced fingers opened the buckle of his collar and freed his neck. Jean let out of small whimper, body relaxing against the mattress.  
  
“Jean, oh god Jean, oh my god…” That was Eren, probably.  
  
He was pulled close to a warm body, then another one settled behind him. Hands caressed him, warm and careful and so very tender, working the last bits of tension out of his muscles.   
It was that loving care that made his breathing slow down and his face relax, safe and warm and so loved. He could rest here, with them, for just a little while. They’d take care of him. That was Jean’s last thought before he drifted off to sleep, cradled between Marco and Eren who would hold him and keep him away from all the evil in the world until he’d wake, ready to be doted on even more.


	3. Chapter 3

Jean didn’t know how much time had passed when he drifted back to wakefulness.   
His limbs where still heavy with exhaustion but the fog wafting around in his mind had somewhat lifted. He was held safe between two strong bodies, arms wrapped around him and the tips of careful fingers drawing light patterns against his cheek and along his jaw.  
  
He made a small, happy noise and enjoyed the treatment for a while longer, eyes still closed and body relaxed. The man behind him dragged warm palms along his back, rubbing the muscles along his spine before drifting up to skilfully massage his stiff shoulders. Marco. Jean would recognize these heavenly backrubs among hundreds. That meant that the man whose chest he was currently occupying, who dragged gentle fingers across his face and smelled of sweat and a garden after summer rain, that man was Eren.  
  
Eren who had taken control and pushed and pushed almost to Jean’s breaking point before fucking him within an inch of his life.

Jean swallowed, heartbeat picking up just a bit before he blinked his eyes open and looked up his friend.  
Eren’s face was still flushed, hair damp with sweat and sticking up horribly and there was something small in his eyes. Something tentative and unsure. Desperate for approval.  
Now that Jean had noticed that little spark he recognized it in everything. The way Eren held himself, one arm wrapped around Jean’s body, holding him gently like he was delicate and precious, fingers of the other hand touching him with the utmost care. How his lips were curved into a soft but wary smile, making him appear so much younger and smaller than he was.  
  
The sight was enough to make a warm wave of compassion wash over Jean and he curled closer, arms wrapping around the strong body, sighing happily. He was relaxed and sated and perfectly fine. And he tried to show Eren as much until he could actually talk again and tell this wonderful man how much he’d loved every twisted thing they’d done together.

After a while Marco’s hands stopped kneading his shoulders and neck and Jean felt his boyfriend sit up behind him.  
“I’ll get us some snacks”, he said, voice warm and soothing as he ran a palm down Jean’s back. “You two just stay here, I’ll only be a minute.”  
Jean hummed approvingly, eyes sliding closed again as he shifted more of his weight onto Eren who nodded and let out a timid “Okay…”, wrapping both arms around Jean’s body.  
  
They stayed like this for a bit after Marco left but soon Jean felt a small prickle up his back, a kind of tension seeping into the air with the way Eren’s muscles twitched and tensed. Like he was trying to work up the nerve to do something. Jean decided to test his voice.

“What’s wrong?”, he asked, still sounding hoarse when he blinked his eyes back open to look at Eren. The other man was chewing on his lower lip, looking intently at him.  
“Can I … can I check you? I mean, I’m … I need to make sure…”  
Jean would have laughed if only he had the energy. It was like Eren had turned around completely, worse in his worry for Jean than Marco had been after their very first scenes together. Okay, maybe not worse. Maybe about the same. But it was also very sweet and Jean felt a warm smile sneak on his face as he nodded.  
  
“Yeah, sure. Whatever you need, man…”  
He rolled onto his back, stretching a bit before settling so Eren could inspect him thoroughly.

Eren muttered a soft “Thank you” before sitting up and moving down to kneel next to Jean’s feet.   
At some point he had lost his pants and socks and was now as naked as Jean though he seemed completely unfazed by it. There was really no need to be, after what they’d just been through together.   
Instead he was sitting on the bed, casual and nonchalant and so beautiful, the lines of his relaxed form flowing in an exquisite composition. He looked good enough to paint and suddenly Jean wished he had a camera to catch this moment for himself, forever.  
  
But he could only watch, enthralled, as Eren explored his ankles and feet with careful touches, bending his legs and pressing the pads of his fingers to his knees. He seemed to find a few bruises along the way, lingering around those but never pressing down, not like Jean would later.  
He was always fascinated by the marks an intense scene left him with. He’d press and prod, summoning the ghost of the pain which had inflicted them, sighing softly at the memory.

Eren’s fingers wandered up to his inner thighs and Jean let his legs fall open shamelessly. He was still filthy with come and lube but he was way beyond caring at this point. If Eren wanted to see what he’d done to Jean, there was no point in denying him.  
  
Eren sucked in a surprised breath when he spotted another bruise, high on Jean’s inner thigh, where he’d given that mean pinch. Jean was pretty sure the thing wasn’t even half as beautiful as it would be the next morning, blooming a wonderful, deep purple. Eren twitched and for a moment Jean felt like he’d lean down and kiss the spot. But then his hands moved on, gliding up Jean’s thighs and to his hipbones, thumb rubbing over them in passing before wandering up and drawing circles across Jean’s stomach.  
“How does this feel? Still tender?”

It took Jean a moment to remember how Eren had shoved a knee into his stomach hard enough to make him drop and hummed, nodding.  
“Yeah, it’s fine. Not too bad.” The fingers pressed into the tender spot and Jean hissed, fingers clenching into fists at his sides.  
“Don’t lie to me”, Eren demanded though it sounded more like a plea. The look he directed up at Jean definitely was one. “You don’t have to act tough, I just want to make sure you’re fine.”  
  
“Okay, okay”, Jean murmured, hands relaxing again as Eren eased the pressure. “It still hurts a bit but I’ll be fine. Promise, I had worse.”  
“Tell me if you start to feel sick.”  
Jean nodded and Eren moved on. Up to his chest and down his arms where he inspected both wrists. One of them way more closely than the other.

“What’s wrong with that one?”, Jean asked, watching with interest as Eren pressed and prodded around the bones and tendons, bending it back and forth. It felt a little tender but didn’t really hurt.  
“You hit it on the bedframe earlier.”  
  
“I did?” Jean furrowed his brows but couldn’t remember hurting his wrist. But that happened sometimes, him being too far into the scene to note every detail of what was going on.  
“Yes, I already checked it before putting the cuffs on you but … just wanna be thorough.”  
Oh yes, now that he said it Jean remembered some unusual prodding. He was a little impressed that Eren had made sure he was safe without interrupting the scene or even letting him notice. Impressed and grateful.

Eren cupped his cheeks next, running soft thumbs over his cheekbones and looking deep into his eyes. Jean half expected Eren to pull out a little flashlight to check if his pupils reacted normally. But just before it got awkward he let go and gently nudged Jean’s side.  
“Can you roll over?”  
  
“Sure…” A hum and Jean did as he was told, a little grunt escaping him as even the bit of movement reminded him of the ache in his muscles.  
“You okay?”, Eren asked, hands going to work on Jean’s neck and shoulders, gliding down his back. They skipped his ass for now and instead moved on to the back of Jean’s thighs and down to his calves and ankles and feet.  
“Yeah, just … kinda stiff.”  
  
“We can take a shower soon”, Eren suggested. “Warm water’s gonna help.” Jean hummed, eyelids drooping at the mere thought of getting clean and warm, but then he hissed when Eren’s finger finally moved back up and prodded at his ass.

“That will bruise”, Eren said, the apology clear in his voice but Jean just grinned.  
“Nice.” He wiggled his behind for good measure and pulled a clear laugh from Eren, curious fingers still gliding across his sensitive skin, picking at it here and there.  
  
“There’s still some wax…”, he explained, freeing Jean from the remainders of their truly mind-blowing scene and Jean simply sighed and let him, bringing his arms up to cushion a cheek on his hands. It hurt a little, small pricks of pain blooming across his heated skin every time Eren picked at another hardened drop of wax. But it was a good pain, a comforting one. Easy to bear and reminding him how Eren wasn’t just here to destroy and humiliate him but also to clean him up after and put him back together.

Footsteps in the hallway spoke of Marco’s return and Jean smiled to himself when he heard the tell-tale clink of glasses and little plates. There was an amused noise from the doorway when his boyfriend spotted them and Eren flinched, immediately pulling his hands back from Jean. As if he’d been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to.  
“He’s okay”, he announced and then quieter, more to himself: “He’s okay, he’s fine.”  
  
“Of course he is”, Marco said and his radiant smile could be heard in his voice as he stepped around the bed to place a tray on the bedside table. “You took really good care of him.”  
Jean gave an approving hum and stretched, reaching out with his arms until he could push his palms against the headboard. Something in his shoulder clicked and he let out an almost sexual moan at the tension it took away. Then he slowly got up, first onto his hands and knees before turning around and flopping onto his ass. It hurt but he didn’t mind all too much. It was a dull reminder of what he’d gotten to have.

“I just checked him over”, Eren explained and if Jean didn’t know better he’d say it sounded nervous. He threw his friend a confused glance before looking over at the tray Marco had brought. Three tall glasses of orange juice, a small plate with cookies and chocolate, one with sweet, sticky pastries and a last, bigger one filled with freshly cut pieces of apples and pears, some grapes and a handful of blueberries.  
  
“You know you’re allowed to touch him, right? As long as he’s fine with it.” There was so much understanding and compassion in Marco’s voice, Jean’s chest filled with loving warmth even though the words hadn’t been directed at him.  
“I’m very much fine with it”, he promised and held out a hand for Eren, inviting him to curl up together again. “Now stop worrying and have a cookie.”

They did have cookies, all three of them, bundled up with thick pillows stuffed between their backs and the headboard. Jean curled up in the middle with the other two men at his sides, showering him with praises and compliments and affectionate touches while feeding him sweets and fruits and making him take small sips of juice to wash everything down.  
  
Jean loved aftercare. He loved being pampered just as much as he loved being forced and taken. Loved how reassuring it could be, showing him just how loved and cherished he was.

“You were beautiful”, Marco whispered against his cheek, peppering it with little kisses, one of his arms slung around Jean’s shoulders. Keeping him close and warm. “So beautiful and strong, so good for us. I’m incredibly proud of you, Jean.”  
  
“So fucking brave…”, Eren agreed, voice still low and a little breathy, his forehead resting against Jean’s shoulder and one arm wrapped around his middle, leaning into him, staying close. “There was a point … several times when I wasn’t sure if I should really keep going. But you didn’t safeword and Marco didn’t tell me to stop so I … and you were so far under. And so damn pretty…”  
Jean snorted a very unattractive laugh and almost choked on a mouthful of apple, only barely managing to swallow.

“No one will ever call me that again without me getting a scared boner”, he laughed and gently bumped Eren’s head with his when his friend looked up at him, wide eyes still a little tentative but a mischievous smirk curling his lips.  
“What?”, he asked, all innocence. “Pretty?”  
  
Jean groaned and let his head fall back, baring his throat. That was definitely burned into his mind, that clear pronunciation, that teasing edge to the endearment. Marco didn’t call him that all too often, he preferred more loving nicknames, Beautiful and Precious and Sweetheart, and somehow he managed to never make these sound smug, no matter how they played.  
Pretty was Eren’s now. Pretty was sharp and intense like a slap to the face, it was playful and gloating and hot, already calling up some very distinct memories. But then Jean shook his head and let his gaze drop down to his lap, now covered with the blankets they had pulled up.  
“Not quite yet.”

“Ah, we’ll get there again”, Eren hummed and settled against Jean’s side, only stiffening when he realized what he’d said.  
It was far too early to discuss an encore or any kind of agreement. But Jean decided to let it slide for now, knowing that Eren was well aware of that and not wanting to embarrass him by pointing out the obvious.  
  
Beside him Marco seemed to think the same, simply offering Eren the plate with cookies watching with kind eyes as their guest accepted one, stuffing it into his flushed face.  
“You know”, Marco began, warm and kind and so compassionate. “You say there were several times you weren’t sure but I didn’t notice anything. Never knew you faltered, except for after the spanking. You did amazing, Eren. You had such an … energetic presence, even I could feel that. And there was no hesitance, you were perfect.”

Eren flushed even deeper. It was dangerously close to adorable, the way he looked away and kept munching on his cookie. For a moment Jean wondered if this man reacted even more to praise than he did. An idea that deserved to be pursued, even if not immediately.  
“I was…”, Eren began, words halting as he slowly turned back to them. “Really glad I had my safewords. Most of the time when I was unsure I’d just look to you and if you weren’t concerned I’d press on. But after the spanking when Jean…”  
  
The way he just left that sentence incomplete made Jean’s heart tremble a little bit. He didn’t remember much from that specific moment. As Eren had said, he’d been under, pretty deep at that. He rarely remembered any details from the times he hit subspace, just that amazing, cushioned feeling of cotton candy, that floating sensation, how his body had felt. No thoughts or things said to him, no specific actions that went deeper than “pretty sure he used a paddle”.  
He knew he was a crier. That was half the reason he craved being under so much. It forced him to open up and let go, to just unload all the weight from his shoulders and his chest by bawling his eyes out. Now that he thought about it he could see why that might have unsettled Eren.

“When he was crying and unresponsive…” Score. “I was so close to stopping the scene. I didn’t have to in the end but I knew that I could. And if I hadn’t had those safewords … I don’t know, I’d probably have freaked.”  
  
“That’s why we have them”, Marco smiled and reached over with a hand to cup Eren’s cheek, running a gentle thumb across his skin.  
Jean only hummed and threw his arms around Eren’s waist, pulling him closer to nuzzle along his hairline.  
“I’m glad you didn’t stop”, he whispered, lips just brushing the other man’s temple. “It was so good. Haven’t been fucked like that in quite a while…” Eren shuddered just a little bit and curled into the embrace, face sliding down to hide against Jean’s neck. It was way too cute.

“You did come a lot…”, he mumbled, the barest trace of a grin to his words, just a little triumphant.  
“And it was awesome”, Jean promised and couldn’t keep himself from planting a kiss against the top of Eren’s head. His hair smelled sweeter than the rest of him, not as musky male but lighter and more fruity. Probably his shampoo. “Now stop it with the damn guilt trip and admit you loved it.”  
He pinched Eren’s side just to make a point, even though his tiny attack wouldn’t even come close to making a bruise well up on that expanse of tan, unmarred skin. But Eren twitched and yelped and that was enough for the moment.  
  
“Alright, alright”, he huffed, swatting at Jean’s bold hand. “It was good. Really good.”  
“Enjoyed putting him in his place?”, Marco offered with a knowing grin. He obviously didn’t actually have to ask, considering his front row seat to the whole event. But it was fun, making Eren admit these things. Reminding him there was nothing to be scared of or feel guilty about, especially not his own enjoyment of the scene.

“Yeah”, Eren breathed, head rolling onto Jean’s shoulder. His eyes were closed and his cheeks were still holding a pretty blush. He even sounded a bit dreamy. Or maybe that was wishful thinking on Jean’s part.  
“Enjoyed fucking the fight out of me?”, he pressed on, grinning and watching Eren’s reaction closely. Green eyes blinked open to squint up at him, lips pursed.  
“Yeah. Want me to do it again?” The answer was a low hiss but it wasn’t aggressive, more playful and teasing, a challenge Eren obviously hoped Jean would rise to. And why not?  
“I won’t make it as easy for you next time”, he grinned, one eyebrow cocked and tongue slipping out to wet his lower lip.  
“Bring it on, Kirschtein…”, Eren growled and they were close, so close he could feel warm breath against his lips, looking deep into sparkling eyes.

Marco’s laugh was clear and amused, not threatening at all, but it still made them twitch apart, suddenly very aware of how dangerously close they’d been to breaking a very fundamental rule.  
“We shouldn’t get ahead of ourselves”, Marco reminded them and pulled both Eren and Jean closer. “But … we also shouldn’t ignore that we all very much liked what happened here, right? And that we probably all want some kind of encore?”  
  
Jean blinked, then slowly turned his head towards Marco. He very belatedly realized that he hadn’t asked Marco yet what he thought of the scene. Sure, his boyfriend had given him lots of praise and assurance but he hadn’t yet made any indication whether he’d personally enjoyed it.  
“You too?”, Jean whispered, nudging his forehead against Marco’s jaw in a show of gentle affection. “Did you like it?”  
“Very much so”, Marco answered and kissed his temple sweetly, soft lips dragging against his skin. “I adored watching you like that. It was so beautiful and so hot…” Jean made a small noise and kissed Marco’s throat in turn, burying his head under his boyfriend’s jaw. A thought occurred to him.

“Did you even come?”  
Marco just laughed and dragged a hand through his hair, kissing the top of his head.  
“I did”, he grinned, playing with strands of blond. “When Eren had you bent over the bed. It was so hot to watch, I just came in my pants. It’s quite uncomfortable.” Jean hummed in sympathy and tipped his head back so he could look at Marco.  
  
“Wanna get cleaned up?”  
But his boyfriend just shook his head and smiled at him, warm and so bright and loving.  
“No, you two go take your shower. I’ll take care of this…”, he said, gesturing towards the sheets. It was indeed a terrible mess around them. Lube and sweat and come smeared across the sheets, toys strewn around the room, bits and pieces of dark green wax scattered across the bed…

“You’re an angel, Marco”, Eren groaned, taking in the chaos around them as well. “Sure you don’t want help? It was us wreaking havoc, after all.” But Marco just shook his head, still smiling though no less stern and decided.  
“Go on, I’ll wait for you with clean sheets, more snacks and a movie.”  
  
Jean hummed, feeling like he’d never be as much in love with this wonderful man as he was at that exact moment. He leaned up to give Marco a kiss, long and deep and full of feelings.  
“Thank you”, he whispered when they parted and couldn’t resist giving Marco another quick peck on the lips.  
“Anytime, beautiful.”  
That was the last he heard before Eren slowly tugged him away and off the bed to start their journey to the bathroom down the hall.  
  
  
  
The warm water beating down on Jean’s shoulders and back felt heavenly, even though it was still hard to stand upright, thighs quivering under his own weight and palm pressed against the cold tiles to help him keep his balance.   
Luckily Eren was there to hold him and Jean soon draped his arms over his shoulders, leaning on the shorter man who had no problems holding him up.  
  
“This is so good”, he sighed, wiggling even closer until their bodies slotted together perfectly, warm and wet and slick. Had his orgasm not been as earth shattering, the sheer closeness might have excited him again. But as it was Jean just leaned into Eren, burying his face in damp hair and breathing deeply, evenly.  
“It is”, Eren agreed with a dark rumble, hesitant hands finding their way into Jean’s hair to massage his scalp before wandering down his neck to his shoulders, where they worked to loosen the stiff muscles. “How are you feeling?”

Jean didn’t have to think too much on that. He just smiled and let out another happy sigh at the gentle treatment before pulling back and resting his forehead against Eren’s.  
“Perfect”, he breathed and watched his friend’s reaction closely. “Haven’t been this relaxed in months. You were so good to me…”  
  
“Yeah?” Green eyes sparked hopefully but there was still the shadow of doubt wavering in the background. Jean was tired of it, tired of the guilt in Eren’s expression. He got why the other man needed reassurance and was more than ready to give it. Lots and lots of it, as much as was needed. But it still stung, how Eren felt this bad about something that had sent Jean so high he still wasn’t sure if he’d come back down yet. It made him feel off balance, more than quivering thighs ever could.

So he cupped Eren’s cheeks with both hands and pulled back a bit, making sure he had Eren’s full attention before he insisted:  
“Yes. I had a wonderful time, all thanks to you. You gave me something I’ve been craving forever. Everything about it was just perfect. You controlled me and owned me while never making me feel unsafe. Respected all my limits and rules and you made damn sure I knew. Gave me everything I asked for. But this makes me think you hated it…”  
  
“I didn’t”, Eren began, loud and with a definite spark of anger, before he pulled himself together. Detaching one of his arms from Jean’s waist to cover Jean’s left hand with his own. There was no anger left in his voice when he continued, low and insistent. “I didn’t hate it. I just … I feel like I enjoyed it too much.”

Jean hummed and nodded slowly, a soft smile sneaking onto his lips.  
“You idiot”, he purred and pressed on even when Eren’s eyes narrowed. “I loved it, Marco loved it. We wanted you to love it too. We asked you because we thought you would. I’d never have picked you if I’d thought you’d hate doing these things to me.” Moving slowly Jean came to rest his forehead against Eren’s again, even touching their noses together this time. “It’s a good thing you enjoyed it, Eren. I wouldn’t want it any other way.”  
Something in Eren’s eyes trembled and shattered and all the tension melted from his expression, the furrow of his brow ceasing and his pursed lips relaxing.  
  
“Promise?” It was only a whisper, almost lost over the rush of the water.  
“Promise.”

There was a pause, both of them caught in the moment, the noise of the shower shutting out everything else as they stared at each other, so incredibly close.  
Eren licked his lower lip and then worried it between his teeth, looking so honest and open like any minute now he’d spill all of his secrets to Jean. That wasn’t even too unlikely.   
His eyes flicked down and a weak little confession escaped him, fingers squeezing Jean’s waist and the hand he was still cupping.  
  
“God, I want to kiss you”, Eren admitted and it was so soft and loving, a yearning in the words that made Jean’s heart skip a beat, warm affection spreading through his chest and making it’s way into his fingertips. A stuttering breath escaped him and Eren’s eyes wandered up again, watching him closely.

Jean took a shuddering breath and carefully shook his head, though he did not pull away.  
“We can’t”, he whispered, rubbing the tip of his nose against Eren’s in an affectionate, apologetic gesture. “Not like this. Marco…” Eren pulled away from him with an almost pained expression, hands still holding on to Jean but bringing at least some distance between them.  
  
“I know. I know, I just … of course we can’t, we shouldn’t. I didn’t mean to…” Eren flinched, shook his head. He couldn’t even look Jean in the eyes anymore. “Look, I’m sorry. Can we just … forget I said anything? Please?”  
Jean considered the question for a moment before slowly shaking his head.  
“No”, he said, even though it very much felt like he was breaking Eren’s heart with the terrified glance he got. “No, I won’t. I want to kiss you, too.” That brought the confusion back on Eren’s face.  
“But Marco…”

“Marco didn’t want to watch you kiss me during a rape scene and I didn’t want our first kiss to be in that context. Apparently I’m sappy like that. And if you tell anyone I’ll deny it until the day I die”, he grinned, only partly joking. It earned him a tired and still tense twitch of lips. “But we all pretty much agree that we want more of this, right? So we can talk about kissing and all those nice things when we get out of here, alright?”  
  
Eren’s face lit up with a shy smile. It was amazing how expressive he was. Apparently post-scene intimacy brought out the best of him in that regard.  
“Yes please”, he hummed and slipped closer again, pulling Jean back into a hug.  
“Good. Clean me up then?”

Eren’s hands were soft and warm against Jean’s rapidly cooling skin, now that they had shut off the spray of hot water to soap up.   
He moved slowly, spreading smooth foam across Jean’s body, exploring him like it was the first time they were touching, like he hadn’t just spent hours grabbing and shoving, pushing and pulling him around. Like he hadn’t already seen the most intimate parts of Jean’s body and lavished great attention on them with fingers and tongue.  
  
His expression was focused and fond, eyes soft as his hands moved up and down Jean’s arms, the pads of his fingers swirling along Jean’s shoulders and across his chest. It tickled a bit when they moved down his sides and Jean huffed a playful little laugh, squirming but not pulling away from the touch.

It felt somewhat like the thing Eren had done earlier, when he’d touched Jean all over, checking every inch of him for injuries, bending wrists and ankles and digging his fingers into sore muscles.

But this wasn’t an anxious check-up. It was an apology, Eren making amends for the pain he’d inflicted, no matter how welcome and needed it had been. Every brush and slide of careful fingers and broad palms was done with the utmost care and purest intent, washing away sweat and spit and lube and come.   
Getting rid of all evidence of the scene but the purple bruises and swelling bite marks covering Jean’s skin. Those Jean wanted to keep, everything else Eren could clean up with this gentle care.  
When Eren had worked his way down Jean’s body far enough, leaving soft, white suds along his neck and shoulders and arms and down his chest and abdomen, he sank further. Falling to his knees right in front of Jean without the slightest hint of hesitation, warm hands holding on to slim hips as he ended up on eyelevel with Jean’s soft cock.

He stayed like that for just a moment before continuing his task, cleaning Jean’s hips and his cock with a strange kind of detached sensuality.   
Movements and touches slow and indulgent even though there was nothing sexual about them. He was simply taking the same, detailed care with Jean’s most intimate parts as he had with any other part of his body.  
  
“This … feels nice…”, Jean hummed and there was only a trace of confusion to his words as one of his hands found it’s way into Eren’s tangled, wet hair. It was a definite shift, one that Jean had some trouble getting used to. Which, of course, didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying it. Strong, dangerous, present Eren on his knees in front of him, all but worshiping his body.

“Yeah?”, Eren breathed and it sounded so close to reverent. His head tipped forward until he could rest his forehead against Jean’s soapy hipbone, attentive eyes sliding closed as his fingers moved down to and between Jean’s thighs, spreading suds around and very carefully scraping drying come from sensitive skin.  
“Very nice…” Jean let his eyes slide closed as well, allowing himself to fall into the sensations, Eren’s head shifting minutely under his hand, warm breath against his hip and careful hands cleaning him, his thighs and knees and calves. Until they came up again and Eren wrapped his strong arms around Jean’s legs, leaning into him.

They stayed like that for a while, Eren on his knees, embracing him while they breathed. But then the cold of the room caught up with Jean and he shivered, goose bumps on his arms, and Eren slowly pulled back. Blinking up at him as if he’d just awoken from deep slumber.  
  
“Sorry”, he said and slowly, unsteadily rose back to his feet, one of his hands braced against the wall, the other coming to rest on Jean’s shoulder.   
He turned the water back on and Jean sighed deeply when it hit him again, standing still and letting the stream rinse smooth soap from his skin. And with it all the nastiness of the scene he didn’t want to keep any longer. Everything Eren had scrubbed away for him with the utmost care.

“Can you turn around for a minute?”, Eren asked and Jean complied with ease, not even questioning the quiet plea. He simply rested both hands against the cool tiles and presented his backside to Eren, sore and bruised and perfect, ducking his head out of the warm water so it could run down his back.   
Eren’s broad, skilled hands gave his shoulders another quick rub before descending down the length of his back, movements slick like he’d covered his hands in soap again.  
  
“Don’t be scared, I just want to be thorough, alright?”, Eren hummed, voice still breathy as he stepped closer and rested his cheek against Jean’s shoulder blade. One of his arms sneaked around Jean’s middle, holding him steady as the other hand slid lower and lower, carefully rubbing Jean’s cheeks before slipping between them.  
For a moment Jean wondered why he should ever be scared of Eren who touched him with so much gentleness and respect and care. Then he remembered the scene and smiled. That hadn’t been Eren. Merely a version of his friend he’d specifically asked to come out and play.

Then the tip of Eren’s finger brushed his sore, swollen entrance and Jean flinched, his first instinct being to pull  
back from the touch. But Eren held him close, one hand rubbing soothingly up and down his ribs while he murmured soft, little praises that had Jean relax again. He knew this was only clean-up and he was just sensitive, so he bit his lip and held still for Eren while careful fingers wiped away lube and spit, letting water run over his twitching entrance.  
  
A rational part of Jean’s mind knew that there was nothing erotic about it. No, it was actually a really sweet and intimate moment, Eren cleaning him with soft, careful touches, whispering heartfelt encouragement. But there was no helping the tiny pang of heat as his cock stirred, the touches to his sensitive opening enough to reawaken at least a small part of his libido.   
It wasn’t his fault, not really. He was warm and safe and a very attractive man was holding him from behind, saying nice things to him while rubbing his tender hole.

Of course that didn’t mean he had to act on it, still satisfied from a wonderful scene and a glorious fuck. But nice feelings were nice feelings and there was also no need to repress them.  
  
Instead Jean reached down with one hand to entwine his fingers with Eren’s, sighing softly at all the attention, head tipping to the side.  
Eren finished with a last, honest praise of “Good boy, such a good, strong boy…” before pulling away from Jean and helping him turn around. Beautiful green eyes flicked up and down his body and a dark eyebrow arched with interest as he took in the sight of Jean’s cock, half hard between his legs.  
But Jean just shrugged, then shook his head.

“It’s fine. Wash my hair?”, he requested with a cheeky little smile and Eren, of course just nodded and reached for the bottle of shampoo. It took them some manoeuvring until they found a position that allowed Jean’s body to enjoy the warmth of the water spray while his head was far away enough that Eren could get to work on his hair.  
Jean was taller, though not by much, and he didn’t hear the other man complain about having to stand on his tiptoes so he simply leaned his head back and enjoyed the thorough massage his scalp was getting.  
  
“You’re really good at that”, he hummed at one point about halfway through Eren’s attentions and got a pleased little laugh in turn.  
“Thanks”, he smiled and then, after some more time: “About the pictures…”

It took Jean a moment to draw the connection between wonderfully skilled head massages and pictures but then the memory came back, him bound and blindfolded with his ass full wax drippings. Before he could comment Eren was talking again.

“That was just for you, for the scene. It was one of your soft limits so I used it to push you, but … I’ll delete them as soon as we get out of here, okay? You can watch me. Hell, you can delete them yourself if you want.”  
So honest and open and considerate. At first Jean wanted to accept the offer, make sure all of the pictures Eren had taken when he’d been his most vulnerable were destroyed. But something in the other man’s voice made him rethink the situation.  
  
“How many did you take?”, he asked, trying to sound casual even though he was sure Eren knew this was anything but.  
“Fifteen, twenty…?” The other man sounded something very close to embarrassed. “You were … really beautiful, you know?”  
Jean hummed and tipped his head back a little further, eyes closed against the danger of suds dripping into his face, though Eren had taken very good care of that up to now.  
“We can look at them later”, he offered, still so very casual until a spark of heat crept into his voice when he continued. “Maybe you can keep one.”

The steady movement of Eren’s fingers faltered and Jean heard him splutter.  
“B-but … but you, I…”  
“My face isn’t in them, right?”, he asked, voice sliding a little too close to smug and he reeled himself back in. He wanted to tease a little, not gloat. After everything Eren had done for him, he really didn’t deserve to be made fun of, especially not when he still was off balance. Even though the pictures must really be something if Eren got so flustered about the mere idea of keeping just a single one.  
  
“Of course not!”, Eren insisted, carefully finishing up and guiding Jean back under the shower spray to wash away the shampoo.  
Jean enjoyed the gentle treatment and the feeling of warm water, eyes closed and lips slightly parted while Eren’s fingers combed his wet hair carefully.  
“Then I don’t see the problem.” Humming softly he turned around and found one of Eren’s shoulders with his hand, tracing the slick skin with his fingertips, down the pronounced pecks and dancing across the hard planes of his stomach. “I have enough dirt on you to fuck you up, should you get any ideas…”

“I’d … I’d never…”, Eren stammered, a trace of anger seeping back into his voice as both of his broad palms came down on Jean’s shoulders, gripping him not ungently. But Jean just smiled and ducked out of the warm stream of water, slowly blinking his eyes open.  
“I know”, he hummed, reaching up to cup Eren’s cheek with his hand, stepping close. “You’re the most honest person I know. Aside from Marco. I trust you. Thought I’d made that clear.”  
  
Eren let out a stuttering breath and wrapped his arms around Jean’s thin body again, tight, so tight it felt like he’d never let go again.  
“Yeah, I’m just … sorry”, Eren murmured and very carefully brushed his lips against Jean’s shoulder where a bright red bitemark decorated his skin. “Still a bit…”  
Jean hummed and buried his face in dark, wet hair.  
“’s fine…”, he said, arms sneaking around Eren’s shoulders again, leaning on him. “Pushed your buttons, ‘m sorry. Need anything?”

Eren took a moment, face still leaning against Jean’s shoulders, warm lips tracing his skin. After a while he shook his head, slowly, carefully.  
“Just … let me hold you?”  
“Sure”, Jean breathed and tightened his hold around Eren’s strong body. Then he gave a thoughtful little hum. “Just, ah … one more thing.” Eren raised his head, looking up at him and his expression was so tender and open, like he’d give Jean anything and everything he’d ask for. “…conditioner?”  
They both paused for a second before snorting with soft laughter and Eren grinned, face lighting up beautifully, and then he reached for the bottle.  
  
  
  
Eren was the first to step out of the shower and rifle through the cabinets for towels. He didn’t need too long to find them and soon wrapped Jean up in a huge bath towel, starting to dry silky blond hair without a care in the world for the fact that he was still naked and dripping wet. He just stood in front of Jean, carefully rubbing at his hair, muscles in chest, stomach and god, those arms bunching and shifting in a way that was far too enticing, droplets of water rolling down tan skin. Jean wanted to chase them with his tongue.  
  
But he was wrapped up perfectly, barely able to move his arms under the thick, fluffy towel. So instead he sank down on a stool in the corner of the bathroom so Eren had better access and didn’t have to stand on the tips of his toes anymore, just to rub at Jean’s hair.  
  
That, of course, brought Eren’s cock closer. Not completely flaccid after their steamy shower together but also not really hard, swaying lightly with every movement. Jean smirked to himself and wrestled one of his hands free, reaching out to touch the tips of his fingers against the inviting V of Eren’s hips.  
The other man didn’t act too surprised but the movement of his arms slowed down until he pulled the towel away from Jean’s head and slung it around his own neck, directing a curious gaze down at him, one eyebrow cocked slightly.

“You know you’re beautiful, right?”, Jean asked and his voice was light, conversational, fingers tracing warm skin. “You’re so … casual with your body, no shame. That’s … really nice.”  
Eren shrugged and reached across the sink to grab a comb, starting to pull it through the bleached parts of Jean’s hair. It went easily.  
  
“Not really. I mean, yeah, I know I look hot. Kinda comes with the line of work, but … I’m not confident because I’m hot. I wouldn’t mind being naked if I were fat or scrawny or scarred or whatever…”  
Jean snorted a disbelieving laugh. Partly because he couldn’t imagine Eren being anything but strong and hard and gorgeous, partly because yeah, that guy was full of shit.  
“Sure”, he grinned, fingers tracing hard muscles in his thick thigh.

“No, really”, Eren insisted, setting the comb down and running his fingers through Jean’s hair. “It’s just how I was raised. I was a tiny kid, really thin, and I always got into fights, was always bruised but I was never ashamed of how my body looked.”  
“Why doesn’t that surprise me?”, Jean asked, still grinning up at the other man. He might have his problems imagining Eren tiny and weak but he didn’t doubt one bit that he’d been fighting everyone and everything. Hell, he still did.  
  
“Because you’ve known me for longer than ten minutes.” Eren crouched down in front of him then, snatching his hand to press a little kiss against the pads of his fingers before reaching out to towel Jean’s feet dry. Jean twitched, biting back a giggle when the soft fabric tickled the delicate arch of his feet. “Besides, you’re not shy yourself.”  
“Nah, I’m just a slut”, Jean shrugged and they both laughed. The atmosphere had relaxed. Where they’d both been still shaken up during their shower, healing each other with tender touches and kind words, this was easier now. Flirtatious banter. “You, you’re gorgeous and you know it, you’re so damn confident…”  
Eren smiled, all relaxed and happy and so very beautiful.  
  
“Thank you.” Eren’s hands moved up, drying his ankles and calves, the backs of his knees. So casual. “I guess that’s the thing about confidence, though. It makes you hot.”

Jean hummed and shrugged again, not quite agreeing with Eren’s point but also not wanting to turn this into an argument. Maybe confidence did boost attractiveness but in Jean’s opinion it was still much easier to be confident if you were conventionally attractive to begin with.  
  
Both Eren and Marco were absolutely gorgeous and in pretty similar ways as well.   
Marco was tall and broad with that classic, Mediterranean charm that worked so well for him.   
Eren looked like he was built from marble, every muscle in his body perfectly defined and then there were those eyes and that crooked grin.   
They both had very obvious reasons to be confident.  
  
Jean, on the other hand … he was tall, yes, but he was also lanky and nerdy. And just because he didn’t mind showing off during scenes didn’t mean he thought of himself as desirable or even beautiful. Being exposed got him hot and that was it, confidence was something else. At least to him.

“Jean?” He twitched when Eren’s voice called him out of his thoughts, realizing that his legs were dry now and Eren was kneeling patiently on the floor, looking up at him. “I meant it. You know that, right?” He sounded so warm and welcoming and the words felt like praise, even though Jean wasn’t sure what Eren was referring to. That must have shown on his face because the explanation came fast and just as sweet.  
  
“When I called you pretty. It wasn’t just some random nickname, I meant it. You were so beautiful during the scene and you’re beautiful now, all warm and clean and bundled up…” Eren reached up with one hand to boop his nose with the tip of his finger and Jean gave a tired laugh. Hearing those words was nice, even though believing them was a whole other matter.  
But Eren wasn’t done. He knelt up and laid both hands on Jean’ thin waist, the small towel he’d been holding slipping to the floor.

“There’s just something about you. I can’t really put my finger on it, couldn’t since high school. You’re so grumpy and bitchy all the time and it’s hard to see when you’re frowning and pissed…”  
Jean took a deep breath to protest but all it took for him to stay quiet was another touch to his nose and Eren gently shaking his head.  
  
“But you are so … pretty, Jean. So … delicate. Most of the time when I look at you I don’t know if I want to protect you or break you. And realizing that was, uhm…” His brilliant green eyes flicked away and he finished looking somewhere into Jean’s towel-clad lap, hand slipping up to play with wet, blond hair. “It played a kinda big part in me understanding it isn’t just girls I like…”

That information hovered between them for a few breaths and it took Jean some mental acrobatics to realize what Eren had just told him. But when he did he took a deep breath and this time Eren didn’t stop him from blurting nonsense.  
  
“You … I was your gay awakening?”  
Eren laughed at that and shrugged, all confident and nonchalant.  
“Not just you and not technically gay but … yeah. Took me a while to accept I wouldn’t mind kissing instead of, you know, punching you.”

There was nothing Jean could say. Well, there were lots of things he could have said and asked. Like who else was involved in that awakening if it wasn’t just him and if that meant Eren had been hot for him almost their entire friendship and how his relationship with Marco and especially the scene they’d just finished fit into all that … but Jean only huffed a confused noise and stayed quiet.  
“My point is”, Eren continued, apparently unfazed by the big truth he’d just revealed. “You’re hot and cute and I didn’t just notice that today. So there’s nothing to worry about, alright?”  
  
“Yeah … alright”, Jean muttered, even though he didn’t quite get what he was agreeing to. He just sat there, wrapped up in a huge, fluffy towel and watched Eren dry off with another one he retrieved from the cabinet. Still so relaxed and confident. He dried his hair at the very end, ruffling it with the towel and making it stand up ridiculously which looked unfairly cute when paired with a grin and a wink.

“So I heard you have some lotion for your poor ass?”  
Jean was still a little dazed and just kept looking at Eren, standing in front of him gloriously naked with just a few stray drops of water left on his shoulders and chest.  
“To … help with the swelling? And the bruises?”, Eren added slowly, tipping his head to the side. Jean shook himself awake again and nodded, pointing to one of the cabinets.  
  
“Uh yeah”, he muttered. “Upper shelf, the white pot?” Eren followed his directions and soon retrieved the unremarkable pot of lotion, then turned around to smile at Jean again.  
“Show me that cute butt.”

Jean rolled his eyes but got up with an indulgent smile, wiggling a bit to loosen the towel and make it drop, letting it pool around his feet. It was warm enough in the steam filled bathroom to go without, though he’d probably have to pick it back up as soon as they made their way back to the bedroom.  
  
Eren was watching him closely, eyes flicking up and down his exposed body as Jean stepped away from the heap of fabric on the floor and moved over to the sink. Splaying his hands slowly across the cool, damp porcelain of the rim Jean threw a look over his shoulder, finding Eren’s eyes drawn to his bare ass, lower lip caught between pearly teeth.  
“This is...”, he mumbled, fingers playing idly with the container of the lotion he was holding between both hands.

“Hot?”, Jean supplied with a smirk, bowing his spine and shaking his hips teasingly. “I know, right?” But Eren just shrugged and stepped closer, slowly reaching out to brush a finger against the hot skin of Jean’s left cheek.  
“Looks kinda bad, already bruising…”  
  
“Stop it”, Jean simply said, not unkindly. “I wanted them. I love bruises, being marked up. Can’t wash that away…”  
Eren didn’t answer. But he stepped even closer, his whole hand cupping Jean’s ass when he leaned into him, the other arm wrapping around Jean’s chest.  
  
“I guess it is pretty hot”, he breathed and pressed their bodies close. “Does it still hurt?” And this, this wasn’t anxious Eren with an uncalled for guilt complex. This was low and sensual and teasing, Eren rubbing his forehead against Jean’s shoulder and grabbing his ass tighter.  
Jean couldn’t resist but give a soft moan, hips moving back, offering himself up.

“A … a bit”, he answered, voice deliberately thin and shaky, pitching just a bit higher than strictly necessary. If Eren wanted to tease, Jean would tease right back. “You hit me so hard…”  
Eren growled and sunk his teeth into the flesh of Jean’s shoulder. Not even close to as rough as he’d been during the scene but still a stark reminder.  
“I had to, pretty.” Jean bit his lip at the endearment, a subtle shiver running through his body that Eren must have picked up. His next words sounded even more pleased. “Bad boys need to get punished. But it’s all good now, you’re forgiven. I’ll take care of you, yes?”  
  
“Yes, please…”, Jean purred, barely choking back an embarrassing addition to his plea. This dynamic was drifting dangerously close to one of his guiltier pleasures. Though he really needed to re-evaluate his priorities if he thought there was any pleasure guiltier than rape roleplay…

“Stay just like this, yes?”Eren hummed, one of his warm hands sliding up and down Jean’s chest who grinned and bit his lip. Their reflection was blurry in the fogged up mirror.  
“Yes … sir.”  
  
It was a thin line between playful teasing and toppling headfirst into something they weren’t ready for, something that definitely hadn’t been part of any deal they’d made.   
But Eren had just found his confidence again, had tapped back into the joy their kinky play brought him and Jean wanted to indulge him, follow his skilful lead, if only for now. So he shifted his hips, presenting his ass proudly and threw a glance at Eren over his shoulder, still grinning, with one eyebrow cocked.  
Eren’s tongue flicked out to wet his lower lip almost teasingly as he held Jean’s gaze for a heartbeat, his breathing was just a bit shallow and the hand caressing Jean’s chest came to a halt before he stepped back completely.

He picked the pot of lotion back up that at one point seemed to have found it’s way onto the counter and easily unscrewed the lid.  
“This might sting a bit at first. But you can be good for me and be still, can’t you?”  
  
“Of course, sir”, Jean breathed, making sure the cocky grin was still very apparent in his voice. This wasn’t a scene. It was playful and light, some fun to defuse the lingering tension that had been lying over them.  
Jean wasn’t really submitting to Eren, not outside of their set bounds and especially not without Marco to share the experience with him.

But when all was said and done Eren was still a dom. He got off on controlling people who wanted to be controlled, on hurting people that wanted to be hurt and on leaving marks wherever they were desired. Their unusual, intense scene might have thrown him off balance and that was completely understandable. Though he still couldn’t resist but admire what he’d gotten the chance to do to Jean, if only after constant reassurance that it had been, indeed, very much wanted.  
  
He liked the view of Jean’s bruised ass knowing it was him who’d put the marks there, a proud streak of possessiveness that Jean had witnessed in countless doms he’d met over the years. And if it helped him find back into himself when Jean was a little obedient … well, it was the least Jean could do after what Eren had done for him.

The first touch of cool lotion against his heated skin did sting. Not enough to warrant a reaction from Jean but he decided to play it up a bit.  
“Ugh…”, he breathed, gripping the sink tighter, chin dipping down towards his chest. “It hurts…” It didn’t, not really. But Eren’s tiny, stuttered exhale was worth it.  
  
“I know, pretty. Be strong and bear it for me just a little longer, yes?” His fingers where still incredibly tender when Eren rubbed the cooling lotion into the abused skin of Jean’s ass. He was good, careful, taking care of Jean.  
Everything he’d ever wanted. So Jean nodded slowly.  
  
“For you…”, he agreed and got another hitched breath in turn.

Eren was very thorough, covering every inch of skin with lotion, often crossing back over spots he’d already taken care of to make sure they were attended to as much as they needed. Jean couldn’t decide if this much attention to detail spoke of Eren’s dedication to give him the best care possible or if it revealed how much Eren actually enjoyed covering his bruised backside in soothing lotion.  
Probably a mixture of both.  
  
After quite a while Eren screwed the lid shut again and wrapped both arms around Jean, pressing their bodies close again. He was hard, Jean noted with a ridiculous sense of satisfaction, hot length pushed against the back of Jean’s thigh and nudging the curve of his ass.

“Haven’t you come twice already tonight?”, Jean teased, even though he really wasn’t the one to start with this, his own cock filling out nicely as well, even if he wasn’t quite there yet. Eren just hummed, low and indulgent, hips shifting.  
“I’ve been told I’m quite insatiable”, he grinned and rubbed his cheek against Jean’s shoulder blade. “Some people think it’s a plus…”  
  
“Oh I’m sure they do”, Jean laughed back and twisted in Eren’s hold, finding it give way for him to turn until he was facing his friend, throwing his arms over broad shoulders. “And my dick is trying, really is. But I can’t again tonight, even if I manage to get it up. I mean, I’m … my brain is still jelly.”  
Eren blinked at him owlishly, then furrowed his brows.  
  
“Oh that’s … I didn’t mean…” He shook his head, quite vigorously at that. “I didn’t want to get you to … do anything. I mean yeah, I got a bit riled up over … sorry, it’ll go away.”

Jean let an unwanted laugh escape and gently knocked his forehead against Eren’s.  
“No need to apologize, I’ve had my share of badly times boners, it happens. Mean have you seen me? Who wouldn’t get hard over this?” But Eren didn’t seem all too assured, he just nodded curtly and leaned back, bringing just a bit more distance between them while completely ignoring the stupid joke. Jean didn’t like it. Especially not after what had seemed like good progress.  
  
“I think it’s best if I get you back to bed and leave. I bet Marco wants to fuss over you as well…”  
No. No, no, no. This wasn’t right. This was not what they’d agreed to, not what Jean and Marco had planned for the end of the night. Jean wouldn’t accept this nonsense, no way in hell. But maybe it was time to join forces again and knock some sense into the idiot together with his boyfriend.  
“Alright, get me back to bed. But if you talk about leaving anytime soon again, I’ll bite off your dick for real this time.”  
  
  
  
When they returned to the bedroom Marco had changed the sheets, cleaned and stashed the toys away and set up his laptop at the foot of the bed. The plate of fruits was refilled as well, more juice poured for them and the pillows arranged in a pile that looked just heavenly.  
“Oh god, I love you so much”, Jean sighed as he let himself fall into Marco’s waiting arms, getting wrapped up in a hug that was warm and comfortable and safe and so wonderfully familiar.  
  
“I love you too, beautiful”, Marco hummed back and buried his nose in Jean’s damp hair before nudging him, making him look up so they could kiss. Slow and soft and languid. It was like Marco was breathing love and acceptance right into Jean’s soul, revitalizing him with just a touch of his lips and the way he was cradling Jean like he was something precious and delicate.  
Eren’s care had been sweet and intimate, a very special experience Jean would treasure forever. But Marco … Marco was his rock. Always there to fall back to, protecting and loving him unconditionally.

They parted with a soft noise and Jean took a moment, sighing happily, before opening his eyes and blinking up at his wonderful boyfriend. Then he stuck out his lower lip in a little pout.  
“He wants to leave, Marco. Don’t let him?”  
  
Marco just smiled, beautiful and confident, and nodded.  
“I won’t”, he promised and his eyes flicked over to Eren who was still hovering close to the bedroom door. At least he was still there, maybe Jean’s dumb threat had some kind of effect. “Give me that wet towel and get into bed? I’ll make him join us, don’t worry.”

Without further ado Jean shrugged off the towel again, knowing that Marco would catch it, and patted over to the bed, crawling under the covers naked as he was and settling against the mountain of pillows, shifting until he’d found the most comfortable position.  
  
Marco had indeed caught the towel and was hanging it over the heating to dry before turning to Eren.  
  
Their guest had put his pants back on after their shower, no matter how much Jean had protested, and was already holding the shirt he’d worn earlier in his hands. Jean didn’t like that view, didn’t like how Eren avoided both their gazes and clutched the fabric in his hands, didn’t like how it looked like he was about to bolt any second now.

“You can leave if you want”, Marco said, voice level, and Jean didn’t like that either. What kind of opening was that to make the idiot stay? Eren shrugged, eyes still on the floor. But a few moments passed and he hadn’t fled so maybe this could still work.  
Marco took some slow steps towards Eren until he could reach out, very carefully, and take the other man’s hand. That finally got Eren to look up at him.  
  
“But I just put on some Gravity Falls and dug up a shirt and some shorts that should fit you so … you’re very welcome to stay.” He nodded towards the edge of the bed where one of Marco’s worn out band shirts was lying on top of a pair of boxer shorts that had always been too big for Jean.  
The sight alone made Jean inexplicably giddy, thinking about Eren crawling into bed with him, wearing clothes that belonged to both of them.

The look Eren threw the clothes was incredibly close to longing and Jean’s chest tightened when Eren’s eyes flicked up and suddenly that gaze was directed at him before his friend looked away again.  
“I … I really don’t want to intrude…”, he stammered, one of his hands fisted tight in the damn shirt he was still holding. But Marco was a calm, relaxing presence keeping him grounded. Warm, soothing voice coaxing him the same way he’d coax Jean. Patient and understanding and so trusting.  
  
“You’re not. We want you to stay. Jean needs you to. If that’s not enough reason for you I also make great blueberry pancakes.”  
Jean wasn’t sure which of these reasons worked but Eren bit his lips, seriously contemplating. He just needed one last push and Marco was ready to comply.  
“And if you do stick around long enough for breakfast, you could…”  
Then Marco leaned down a bit until he could whisper something into Eren’s ear that made the other man blush furiously, eyes growing wide as he sucked his lower lip into his mouth to suck on it.  
“That sound good?”, Marco smiled when he pulled back, expression fond and victorious. Eren blinked a few times and then nodded. Vigorously.  
  
“Yes, yes that … that sounds … good”, he croaked and finally dropped his shirt back to the floor.

Jean had no idea what Marco had promised him but it only took Eren moments to change into the makeshift pajamas Marco had assembled for him and step up to the bed again. He hovered awkwardly at the edge until Jean shook his head with a huff and opened his arms, welcoming the idiot.  
Not soon after Marco was settled on his other side, feeding him sweets while Eren threaded careful fingers through his drying hair, both holding him close while they watched cute cartoons.  
  
Jean couldn’t imagine a better ending to this extraordinary night, feeling his limbs grow tired and his eyelids heavy, cradled warm and safe.  
Tomorrow would be another day. And apparently it would start with Marco’s perfect blueberry pancakes and a secret that had managed to make even Eren blush. Jean couldn’t wait.


End file.
